Watching
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: Summer Sickness sequel, Yugi's out of the hospital and things are going great, but someone's watching Yami, and who's this new girl that appears out of nowhere? Something's not right, and what's up with Yami? Will the gang figure it out before Yami's...
1. Incident or Accident?

EgyptMotou- hello everyone I'm back from vacation yey me!!!!!

Egypt- finally, jeeze I was wondering when you'd come back

EgyptMotou- oh you missed me?

Egypt- no, I just wanted more fanfic

EgyptMotou- oh thanks Egypt, I feel real loved

Egypt- you're welcome (smiles brightly)

EgyptMotou- you really don't know what sarcasm is do you, don't answer that, anyways here's the sequel to Summer Sickness, yey, oh by the way this has nothing to do with the side story so yeah, please don't get them confused.

Egypt- EgyptMotou does not own Yu-gi-oh so get over it

EgyptMotou- someone's is a good mood

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writer's note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

****

"Will you two knock it off," Egypt growled, crossing her arms over her chest, her blue eyes glaring.

"Sorry Egypt," Yugi giggled, crawling off Yami, who whimpered in disapproval. It had been almost two months since Yugi was released from the hospital and him and the pharaoh were making good use of their time together, or using their time to make out in other words.

The two had been going out ever since Yugi had miraculously come back from the dead, and things were going really well. Yugi still hadn't told the others about the prices he had to pay to return, and at the moment, he wasn't planning on ever telling them.

Yugi wasn't sure how he was suppose to know when a person had been chosen to replace him in paradise, and he wasn't sure when or where this person was going to be chosen, he just hoped it was no one he knew, or loved.

Grandpa had returned sometime after Yugi had arrived home from the hospital, much to the small light's relief, he really didn't want his grandpa to pay the price, he couldn't have bared it.

Things hadn't really gone far between the two look-a-likes, at least, not any farther then kissing and soft petting, but nothing _**too**_ heavy, but every day looked more and more promising, but it appeared that nothing was going to happen today, at least, not on the living room couch while Egypt was home.

"What did I tell you two about sex while I'm here," Egypt growled, tapping her foot on the living room carpet; she was really getting tired of walking in on the two during make out sessions; sure it was cute at first, but now it was just plain annoying.

"Hey you said no sex, you said nothing about foreplay," Yami smirked, causing Yugi's face to turn bright red. He loved causing the small one to blush; it was so cute. He watched as Egypt's eyes narrowed, the blue gems speaking murder, or possible pain, most of it directed right at Yami.

The ancient pharaoh couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, the sound rumbling from his chest, but he soon stopped when a soft hand whacked him gently on the chest. Looking up, he smirked, catching the wide amethyst eyes of his aibou.

"Yami," his light whined, the little ones face red with a bright blush. All Yami could do was snicker as both innocent ones looked at him, one with embarrassment and uneasiness, the other with irritation and frustration.

"Watch it pharaoh, keep it up and you just might find one of your wonderful body parts missing," Egypt smirked, watching as the said pharaoh's expression changed from one of humor, to slight fear. "And I'm pretty sure it's a body part you want to keep," she finished, before exiting the living room and making her way into the kitchen, leaving a very scared Yami.

"I'm sleeping in the puzzle from now on," Yami whispered, his crimson eyes filled with fear and sear terror. He was pretty sure he knew what body part Egypt was talking about, and to be honest, he really wanted to keep it.

Yugi giggled softly, laying his head down upon his pharaoh's chest, sighing contently when warm arms wrapped protectively around his waist. "Well you shouldn't have aggravated her Yami, you know Egypt's not afraid to hurt you, and I don't think you want to become female anytime soon," Yugi giggled, shivering slightly when soft, nimble fingers brushed the back of his neck.

"No, not really aibou, I'd rather stay male if you don't mind," Yami chuckled; sliding his fingers gently threw his light's hair, causing the small one to sigh in approval. Both teens shared a laugh, the two of them snuggling together on the couch, enjoying the others presence.

"You're not really going to start sleeping in the puzzle from now on are you? " Yugi timidly asked, setting up slightly to look down at his darkness, the lighting from the room causing his bright amethyst eyes to sparkle.

"If your cousin promises to leave my dick alone, I won't," Yami said, his voice holding seriousness and humor. He loved his aibou, but he _**really**_ wanted to stay male. Yes, he would miss sleeping with his light in his arms, but if he had to sleep in the puzzle to keep the little man in his pants, _**in his pants**_, then he would, no matter how painful it would be.

Yugi giggled softly, causing his darkness to smile up at him, before he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to his other, causing the one beneath him to shiver slightly. Pulling away slowly, Yugi smiled down at his pharaoh, who smiled back, his crimson eyes locking with his light's.

"I'll talk to E about it," Yugi giggled happily, before leaning down to nuzzle his partner's neck, causing Yami to sigh in content, his muscular body relaxing at the soft contact.

After a few moments had passed, Yugi sat up and climbed off his darkness, giggling slightly at the whimper that escaped said darkness's lips. "Hey, I was enjoying that," he whined, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting slightly at his light.

"Remember Egypt's threat Yami," Yugi warned, snickering at the shudder of fear that racked his darkness's body, the one lying on the couch looking up at his light in pure horror as his hands covered the threatened area in an effort to protect it, his crimson eyes wide in remembrance.

"I remember," Yami shuddered, crimson eyes glancing towards the kitchen, the area where the _**evil**_ teenage girl was; probably plotting against the once pharaoh. _**(Wow, Yami can be real paranoid when he wants to be)**_

Giggling at his darkness, Yugi helped the once pharaoh to his feet, before leading him into the kitchen, reassuring him threw the mind link that his younger cousin was not out to get him, or his member.

_((How can you be sure aibou, you have no idea what goes on in that girl's head, she could be mad for all we know))_ Yami mentally whined, desperately trying to dislodge his arm from his hikari's grasp.

_(Quit being such a baby __**Atem**__, she's not going to hurt you, at least, not too much)_ Yugi smirked; mentally laughing at the whimper that passed threw the mind link.

Yugi couldn't help but laugh out loud when his koi attempted to try and pry himself from the surprisingly strong grip Yugi had on his arm._ (Oh stop it, you're fine, she won't hurt you, you big whinny pharaoh)_ Yugi mumbled threw the link, giving a soft tug on his lovers arm.

Once entering the kitchen, Yugi took a seat at the kitchen table, making sure to seat his petrified yami before he took his own. Looking over at his cousin, Yugi smiled as he watched the teenage girl move around the kitchen, noticing how crimson eyes seemed to follow the girl, watching her every move closely.

Yugi couldn't help the snicker that passed his lips when his younger cousin pulled out a rather sharp knife to begin chopping up the vegetables; the look on Yami's face was priceless.

Crimson eyes widened in terror as the young girl pulled out a knife, looking over at the now shaking pharaoh with a smirk on her face, causing Yami to gulp in fear. Horrifying thoughts buzzed through his head, reminding him of the threat Egypt had made earlier. _((Oh Ra))_

"Egypt, will you please tell Yami you're not going to hurt him, or his dick, I think you really scared him," Yugi pleaded, looking over at his yami with concern, he had never seen the pharaoh so scared. The young darkness was shaking with fear, his crimson eyes wide, watching the girl closely, Yugi could even tell that he was slightly sweating; yep he was scared, scratch that, he was terrified.

"Oh I won't hurt him, at least… not while he's awake," Egypt smirked, looking over at the terrified yami.

That was it, the last straw. With great reflexes, Yami burst form his seat at the table, and bolted up the stairs, screaming in Egyptian something about protecting himself from the evil she-demon.

Egypt couldn't help it, falling to the floor she burst into a fit of laughter, ignoring the glare she was receiving from the small light at the table.

"That wasn't funny Egypt, you really scared him, he thinks you're serious," Yugi growled, crossing his arms over his small chest, tying his best to look threatening.

It took awhile for the teen girl to calm herself, wiping tears from her face before she stood, smiling at her cousin, who was looking at her and glaring, causing the small girl to roll her eyes.

"All right all right, jeeze, I'll tell Yami was only kidding, for Ra's sake, can't the all mighty pharaoh take a joke," Egypt growled, rolling her eyes; she was only kidding for Ra's sake.

"Not when it involves him losing his manhood, _**literally**_," Yugi glared, standing from his seat at the table. "Go talk to him, now," Yugi ordered, pointing dangerously to the stairs, his amethyst eyes surprisingly fierce.

"All right all right, jeeze," Egypt pouted, heading up the stairs towards the room Yugi and the pharaoh shared. Since there were only three bedrooms in the house, Yugi's room, Grandpa's room, and Egypt's room, Grandpa had reluctantly agreed to allow Yami to share Yugi's room, much to Yugi's happiness.

Later the old man had found just how deep the two's relationship was, thanks to a couch incident. Yugi and Yami had quickly learned, never to have a make out session while grandpa was home, at least, not in _**plain**_ sight.

Thanks to that little accident, Grandpa had established the '_**no serious PDA while he was home**_' rule, which was fine with the two look-a-likes, at least he accepted their relationship.

Slowly opening the door to the two boys room, Egypt looked around, and was quickly confused. The room was semi-clean, except for the clothes that littered the floor here and there. The room looked like it always had; except for now there were some Egyptian artifacts on the desk that Grandpa had gotten for Yami.

But it wasn't what was in the room that confused her; it was what wasn't in the room. Yami was nowhere to seen. The bed was made up, but no one was setting on it, the desk was clear, but no one was occupying its chair. Where was the ancient king?

Stepping into the room, Egypt looked around, scratching her head in confusion. "Yami," she called, and received no response. Trying again she moved more into the room, her blue eyes scanning every inch of the area. "Yami where are you?" she called,

Getting onto her hands and knees, she lifted the bed covers and examined under the bed, but there was no Yami, just some cards and shoes. Standing once again she went to the closets and opened them, her eyes searching for her friend.

Not finding him she closed them, before leaning up against one. _(((Where could he be?)))_ She mentally asked, her eyes scanning the room once again.

Thinking that the pharaoh might have gone to her room, Egypt left, making her way down the hall to her room, which had the door closed, just like she had left it.

Opening the door, she examined her room, making sure to check every nock and cranny for the once king of Egypt. Not finding him she began to panic, fear rushing threw her blood.

Rushing towards Grandpa's room she searched there, not finding a trace of the ancient pharaoh. Quickly running from her grandfather's room she made her way downstairs, taking the steps two at a time.

"Yugi," she called, quickly rushing into the kitchen, nearly falling as she went. Bending over slightly she began to try and catch her breath, and try to calm her racing heart.

"Egypt what's wrong?" Yugi asked, looking at his cousin curiously from his seat at the table, it looked like she had just seen a ghost, or worse.

"Yami's gone," Egypt panted, her blue eyes wide with fear, and worry.

"What do you mean gone?" Yugi asked, standing from his seat and making his way over to his panting younger cousin.

"I can't find him, he's not in my room, grandpa's room, or your room," the young girl breathed, looking up at her cousin with fear. "I looked every where, I can't find him," she said, her blue eyes filled with concern, and panic.

"He's probably hiding from you," Yugi suggested, patting the small girl on her back, trying to calm her down.

"Maybe…." Egypt began but was cut off by a loud crash. Both of their eyes widened as they looked towards the stairs, the noise coming from above them.

"That sounded like glass," Yugi said, before darting up the stairs, Egypt following closely behind. Both teens made their way to Yugi and Yami's room, the place where the sound of shattering glass had come from.

Bursting into the room, both teens gasped as they looked up at the now shattered window that was once the skylight, glass littering the floor around them.

"What the hell…." Yugi began but was stopped by a loud thud coming from outside. Both lights looked at one another, fear evident within their eyes. Quickly making his way over to the bed, Yugi grabbed the dagger that he knew was under the pillow, for he had once saw Yami put one there, just in case of an attack.

Tossing the dagger to Egypt, since she knew how to wield it, both teens made their way downstairs, fear coursing threw them like burning fire. Slowly making their way to the door that opened to the outside, they could see that it was now raining, the cold water making the ground slippery and damp.

Pushing open the door, both lights gasped at what they saw. There on the damp earth was Yami, the once proud pharaoh crumpled on the ground, his body limp. They could see shards of glass sticking to his clothes, skin, and hair.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, rushing over to his limp darkness, tears running down his face, mixing with the cool rain. Egypt followed closely behind, falling to her knees along side her cousin, the boy desperately trying to wake the body that lie on the ground motionless.

"Come on Yami wake up," Yugi pleaded, rolling his darkness over onto his back, shaking him harshly.

Crimson eyes fluttered open as a groan passed tanned lips. Yami hurt all over, and he had a major headache, and he had a bitter taste in his mouth; was that _**blood**_? Looking up at his light, Yami groaned once again as the two small teens helped him set up, causing his head to spin at the movement.

"What the hell happened?" Egypt breathed, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"I…… I don't….. remember," Yami whispered, rubbing the back of his head, only to quickly remove it when he felt a warm moistness. Looking down at his hand, he gasped at the crimson liquid that filled it.

Suddenly he felt very dizzy, and unable to breath. Clutching his chest, he gasped, his breathing becoming uneven and rapid. He saw his vision becoming blurry, and he could feel his throat filling with a bitter tasting liquid. Coughing harshly, he choked, blood falling from his mouth in a slow steam. He felt like he was going to throw up, and he could feel his ribs caving in on his lungs.

"We have to get him inside," Egypt ordered, bending Yami slightly so he wouldn't drown to death on his own blood. Wrapping one of the pharaoh's arms around her neck, she motioned with her head for Yugi to do the same.

Once they both had an arm securely around their necks, they heaved the weak pharaoh to his feet, making their way back towards the house.

Yami wasn't very steady on his feet, and he had a hard time staying upright. He entire body was sore, and his legs felt like jelly. He continued to cough up clots of blood, causing his head to spin even more. He could feel shards of sharp glass biting into his skin, and he knew the small one's helping him were getting cut as well, he could feel their warm, wet blood soaking his skin.

It seemed like it took hours for the young ones to get the pharaoh inside, where in fact it only took a few minutes. Making their way up the stairs, the small light's laid the battered pharaoh upon the couch, wincing at the hiss that passed the pharaoh's lips.

"You stay here, I'm going to get the first aid kit and some herbs that should help, call the hospital and tell them we need a doctor here _**now**_, there's no way we're going to be able to get him to the hospital, I think his lungs are filling with blood, he won't make if we drive there," Egypt ordered, before rushing upstairs as fast as her little legs could take her, leaving a very frightened Yugi behind.

Looking down at his darkness, Yugi choked on a sob as he took in every injury his yami had. Getting up, he rushed into the kitchen and retrieved a bucket, quickly returning to set it down beside the couch.

Lifting Yami up slightly, Yugi bent him over just in time for the pharaoh to throw up, blood purring from his mouth into the bucket. Reaching over Yugi retrieved the phone, quickly calling 911.

Not losing his grip on his vomiting darkness, Yugi quickly spoke to the lady on the other line, telling her everything she needed to know, and informed her to hurry, or his lover might die.

Hanging up the phone, Yugi tossed it some random direction, not caring where it landed; he had bigger things to worry about. Hearing hurried footsteps, Yugi glanced towards the stairs to see Egypt rushing down them.

Making her way over to Yami, Egypt sat somewhat in front of him. Once the pharaoh was finished throwing up all the contents in his stomach, Egypt forced his mouth open, and threw in a small green pod, before forcing his mouth shut.

Yami's eyes widened as he felt a stinging sensation within his mouth. Trying to push the girl away, Yami began to squirm, desperately trying to remove the plant from his mouth.

Pinching his nose, Egypt held onto Yami as tightly as she could, making sure to keep his mouth shut. "You have to swallow it Yami, you have to, Yugi hold down his arms," she ordered, pinching the pharaoh's nose tighter. Yami continued to fight trying to get the now burning sensation out of his mouth.

Doing as he was told, Yugi held down his darkness's arms, but not to tightly so not to hurt him any more then was necessary. Once Yugi had a tight hold on Yami's arms, Egypt pressed two of her fingers to Yami's throat, causing the struggling pharaoh to choke, before swallowing the burning pod that was in his mouth.

"There that should help" Egypt said, releasing her hold on the ancient king. Opening the first aid kit, she began to treat Yami's miner wounds, such as the cut he received from the broken glass. Once done she removed all of his clothing except for his boxers.

For some reason Yami began to feel oddly tired, so closing his crimson orbs he drifted to sleep, leaving the two small lights's before him to their thoughts.

"Why on earth would Yami break the skylight, then jump off the roof?" Yugi asked, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Had he done something wrong? What would cause his darkness to want to commit suicide?

"Maybe he didn't cousin, maybe he climbed out onto the roof for some time to think, then maybe he tried to climb back in through the skylight," Egypt suggested, now working on bandaging her and Yugi's glass wounds.

"Maybe, but that wouldn't explain why he was on the ground," Yugi pointed out, before hissing in slight pain when Egypt touched one of his deeper wounds.

"Sorry, and maybe he fell, I mean, it could have started raining right when he was about to come back inside, he could have slipped from the roof being wet, that could have caused him to fall," she murmured, patching up the last of Yugi's wounds.

"Yeah, maybe," Yugi whispered, not entirely convinced, things just didn't add up, and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, like the ones you get when you're watching a scary movie, and you know something bad is about to happen to one of the characters, except this was ten times worse. Something wasn't right, and he knew it.

"Don't worry cousin, the ambulance is on their way, when they get here, they'll fix up Yami and he'll be as good as new, trust me," Egypt whispered, rubbing her cousin's back in a soothing manner.

"Let's hope you're right," Yugi whispered back, the knot in his stomach tightening. The two lights waited patiently for the ambulance to arrive, hoping that they would hurry.

Neither of them noticed the figure that lurked in the shadows, or the dark eyes that were watching them. Neither of them was prepared, and neither of them knew what was destined to happen, how could they? How were they supposed to know?

Things aren't always what they appear to be; sometimes they're much, much worse.

_Hide all you want, _

_Run as long as you like, _

_But I will find you, _

_For you can never run from the darkness, _

_No matter how hard you try_

_It lives within each and every one of us_

_Waiting patiently for an opportune to strike_

_To bad no one knew _

_That opportunity was today…………._

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

EgyptMotou- well that's it for the first chapter

Egypt- good lord, what are you up to?

EgyptMotou- nothing

Egypt- yeah right

EgyptMotou- anyway sorry it took me so long to get this up my computer had some problems, stupid Ra damn computer!!!!

Egypt- please review so she can continue with what ever she's p to

EgyptMotou- REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

Egypt- (hands out cookies and ice cream) REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	2. I can't remember

EgyptMotou- hello everyone thanks for the reviews it makes me feel loved, very loved, ok weird moment sorry

Egypt- will you please hurry up

EgyptMotou- sorry ok here we go, oh by the way I should be posting up a new chapter on Yu-gi-oh bloopers so keep looking for it, it should up soon alright on with the chapter

Egypt- EgyptMotou does not own Yu-gi-oh so no suing for you!!! 1

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

****

"Well, your friend is very lucky," said a doctor dressed in a white trench coat to the two small lights that sat patiently in the hospital waiting room. Both innocent ones looked up at the tall male doctor, both of their big eye holding worry and concern.

It had been at least fifteen minutes after Yugi had called 911 that an ambulance had arrived at the Motou residence, carrying four or five paramedics and some hospital equipment.

The paramedics had studied the ancient pharaoh's injuries, making sure to note the bucket that was filled with blood. With a little more studying and probing of the unconscious king, they had confirmed that he had some broken ribs, and needed serious medical attention.

So they had driven the limp yami to the local hospital, where they immediately performed surgery on the darkling. It had been over six hours and Yugi and Egypt had really started to worry, or worry even more in their case, but once the doctor had finally emerged from the operation room, the two had somewhat calmed, preparing for the worse.

"Your friend has some broken ribs but nothing major, his head was split open, which could explain the nausea and we had to stitch it back up, as for the glass, nothing pierced anything important, but he will have a nasty scar on his left upper arm from where the glass had cut rather deep," the surprisingly young doctor said, smiling slightly at the relived look on the two teens faces.

"How come he was throwing up blood?" Yugi timidly asked, his voice low, and horse from all the crying he had done earlier.

"Well it appears that one of his broken ribs was stabbing him from the inside, causing his stomach to fill with blood, we fixed that and he should be fine, he's awake now, and stable if you two would like to see him," the doctor said, this time completely smiling as he saw the two small teenagers eyes light up with joy and relief. "He's in room 445 on the second floor, just past the E hall," he finished before exiting, heading off to check on one of his other patients.

Watching the doctor leave, the two lights stood, before making their way to the elevator, and up to their friend. Neither one of them could hold back the relived smiles that were spread over their faces; at least Yami was ok and not too badly hurt.

Once reaching the right floor, the two made their way down the rather long hallway, mostly likely the E hall, before they stopped at room 445, Yami's room.

With trembling fingers Yugi opened the door and stepping inside, Egypt right behind him. There on the bed was Yami, his upper torso bare, except for the bandages that wrapped around him, protecting his tender and most likely sore chest.

His had some bandages wrapped around his head, covering the glass wounds, and protecting the tender flesh were he had to have stitches put in. His golden bangs hung loosely over the white bandages, shielding his eyes slightly. His right hand was wrapped up, mostly likely because it had received much damage from the sharp, broken glass.

Crimson eyes looked up when the door to his room was open, and a soft smile spread across a tan face at seeing who it was. Motioning wordlessly with his left hand, Yami beckoned the two over, which they both silently complied, the two taking seats, one on either side of the hospital bed.

"I'm really starting to hate hospitals," he said humorously, earning a soft smile from the two who sat beside him.

"The doctor said you're lucky," Egypt breathed, looking directly into the pharaoh's eyes, her own holding relief, and slight joy, but they also held curiosity, and Yami could tell she had questions, lot, and lots of questions.

"Yeah, they said whatever that thing was that you gave me is what saved my life, what was it anyways?" Yami asked, his crimson eye holing curiosity, and confusion.

"It was an herb I had gotten from gramps, it's suppose to tighten your stomach and hold it closed so you can't vomit, it's also used to clot your blood so not as much will spill if you bleed," Egypt answered, blushing slightly, her blue eyes diverting to the floor, the small tiles becoming very interesting. _**(Ok I'm not sure if there is an herb out there that does that, but today there is, so yeah) **_

"Well then thank you for saving my life," Yami smiled, chuckling slightly at the blush that spread over Egypt's face, the girl becoming even redder then his light had when he and the pharaoh had been caught sharing tongue on the living room couch.

"You're welcome," Egypt blushed, her eyes staying glued to the ground, Ra, sometimes she could act just as shy as Yugi.

Not hearing a word from his light, Yami looked over at the small boy, noting the look of worry plastered on the boy face. Reaching over he cupped the boy's soft face in his left hand, mentally smiling when the little light leaned into his palm, sighing happily at the soft touch.

"Don't worry aibou, I'm fine, and soon I'll get out of here," Yami soothed, gently caressing the small light's cheek, causing Yugi to sigh in content, and nuzzle the tan palm of his darkness, his amethyst orbs opening slightly to look at the man soothing him.

"I don't understand how any of this could have happened," Yugi breathed, his soft eyes filling with tears at the sight of his battered and bruised yami, lying on the hospital bed so, _**vulnerable**_.

"Do you remember anything Atem, anything at all?" Egypt asked, placing her hand softly on the pharaoh's shoulder, causing him to look down, his brows coming together in deep thought.

"I… I remember sitting on mine and Yugi's bed, scared out of my mind I should add," Yami began, sending a slight glare in the teenage girls direction. "Then… blank, nothing, all I remember was sitting on the bed, praying the Egypt wouldn't de-dick me, when I woke up on the ground with you two, everything in-between is…gone, as if it didn't happen," Yami finished, looking up at the two lights, hoping for answers.

Egypt looked at Yami curiously, that made no sense, how could he not remember how he ended up on the cold ground, covered in shattered glass, that's not something you forget. Something was wrong, really wrong, for some reason Egypt got this feeling, like she had heard that before, victims not being able to recall incidents like this, but then they all ended up dead in a matter of days. What the hell was going on?

"E, you ok, you look like you've seen a ghost or something," Yugi questioned, looking at his younger cousin curiously. The small teenager looked like she had just seen a hideous ghost, or she had just realized the meaning of like or something.

"Huh… oh… sorry, just thinking, don't worry about it, my mind has a tendency to wander," Egypt faked smiled, giggling slightly. The two males seemed to believe it, cause they both smiled in return.

"Well, you should get some sleep Yami, it's late, and I know you're exhausted," Yugi smiled catching the sleepy look in the once pharaoh's dark crimson eyes.

Nodding his agreement, Yami smiled, leaning up slightly to press a gently kiss his light's soft lips, before he drifted off into a deep sleep, mostly likely due the medications the doctors had drugged him up with.

Yugi smiled happily, gently kissing his darkness's cheek, before turning his eyes to his cousin, the small girl having her head down, lost in deep thought.

"Don't think about it too much E, you were probably right, Yami was probably just on the roof and slipped or something," Yugi soothed, reaching over the bed to place his hand over hers, the one that was resting motionless on the bed railing.

Egypt looked up slowly, her blue eyes holding many questions, and much worry. Nodding her head slowly, she smiled, masking her concern, which she was rather good at. "Yeah you're right," she giggled, smiling at her older cousin, who smiled back.

Deep down she knew she had seen something like this, something very similar to this, but what, and where? _(((If Yami climbed onto the roof and possibly fell, then how come he doesn't remember?)))_ She mentally pondered, her head reeling with unanswered questions and suspicion.

Outside a dark figure sat perched upon the wall of the hospital, it being too dark for anyone to notice them. Two dark eyes watched the teens, an evil smirk appearing on the figures face. "Stupid mortals, they'll never be able to figure out what's happening right in front of their eyes, and if they do, it'll already be too late," the dark figured cackled, their dark eyes landing on the sleeping yami.

_Soon, very soon my pharaoh _the dark figure mentally smirked, licking their lips hungrily as they watched the sleeping form upon the hospital bed. _Soon, very soon you will e mine pharaoh Atem. _

Outside thunder burst, rattling the earth helplessly as lightning exploded across the horizon, brightening the sky in a blaze of blinding light. Outside the hospital widow red eyes flashed murderously, before the dark figured disappeared from sight, leaving no trace of them behind.

_Very soon my pharaoh, _

_Very soon, you will be mine, _

_And if your friends get in the way of destiny,_

_They will suffer the same fate as you..._

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- ok I don't know about you guys but that's a very scary ending for a chapter

Egypt- ugh, what are you goanna do?

EgyptMotou- that's for me to know and for you guys to wait and find out

Egypt- and people wander why sometimes I want to strangle my authoress

EgyptMotou- no killing the author, if you do that you won't find out what happens

Egypt- ugh!!! Please review PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!!!

EgyptMotou- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Egypt- (hands out goodie bags to reader) THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!


	3. New Friend?

EgyptMotou- hello all

Egypt- what up

EgyptMotou- well I'm back with a new chapter yey!!!!!

Egypt- way to hyper

EgyptMotou- your point?

Egypt- EgyptMotou- does not own Yu-gi-oh sorry guys she wishes she did

EgyptMotou- oh so true,

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt's thought)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

****

"Yami, the doctor said _**no**_ physical activity," Yugi whined, before giggling softly when a soft nose began to nuzzle his tender neck.

"This isn't physical activity aibou, it's cuddling," Yami smiled, before he began to purr softly, gently nuzzling his light for all he was worth.

Rolling his eyes, Yugi sighed, officially giving up, if Yami waned something or wanted to do something, there was no point in trying stopping him, he'd get what he want in the end, he always did, and right now he wanted to nuzzle his hikari's neck raw.

It had been a few days since Yami was released from the hospital, and the now ancient pharaoh was sitting on the living room couch, his little light in his arms, just the way he liked it.

After Yami had fallen asleep the first night at the hospital, Yugi and Egypt called the others to inform them about pharaoh, and in less then 20 minutes the entire gang was there, worried, but relived that the king was ok.

It had been a few weeks since then, possibly going on four or five, but Yugi wasn't really counting, he was just happy to have his love at home and safe.

Grandpa had fixed the skylight, but no one told him how it had really gotten broke. Yugi had told the older Motou that he and Egypt were playing around in his room and they had tried to open the window when it had shattered.

The older man didn't question the two cousins, for he knew the window was indeed old, and needed to be replaced, so he replaced it and asked no further questions, much to everyone's relief.

The once pharaoh was suppose to be resting, but that wasn't going so well. All day he had complained about being bored, saying that sitting on the living room couch all day was indeed not fun, so Yugi had decided to set with him and watch some TV, his first mistake.

Everything had been going fine, until Yami had decided he wanted to hold his hikari, and Yugi had let him, his second mistake. Now the small teen was trapped in the pharaoh's strong arms, butterfly kisses and gently nuzzles being rained down upon his neck and shoulder. He had doomed himself; he knew it.

"Poor cousin, you look very uncomfortable there," Egypt said softly entering the living room from the kitchen, giggling at the glare Yugi shot her.

"Hush you," Yugi glared, before trying to shove the pharaoh, who now thought he was a cat, away from his neck, but to o avail.

"Hey Yami, I didn't know you were part cat," Egypt giggled, being able to clearly hear the purrs coming from the once pharaoh. Two pair of eyes looked at her, as both yami and hikari glared softly, causing Egypt to only giggle more.

Yami was about to open his mouth to tell the girl to buzz off in a not so polite way, but was stopped by the sound of the game shop bells from downstairs. All three teens looked at each other curiously, all having a questioning look on their faces. The game shop was supposed to be closed, the doors to the shop locked.

All jumped to their feet and rushed downstairs towards the shop part of the house, Yami slightly in front of the two smaller teens for protection. Reaching the bottom of the steps, Yami quickly looked around and his eyes landed on a young girl.

She looked to be about their age, maybe a little older, possibly 17 or 18, but she was small, petite like Egypt and Yugi. She had long black hair, as dark as the midnight sky, and her eye were a deep brown, almost black looking. She wasn't pale, but she wasn't tan either. She had this feeling about her, like you knew even though she was small, and probably weighed only about 115 pounds, she could take you out in a fistfight.

The young girl was wearing old navy blue jeans that were partly faded, and a black tank top, that complimented her shape very nicely. The young teen looked directly at the ancient pharaoh and smiled.

"Sorry if I scared you, an older man was leaving and I asked him if I could come in I have something for one of you," the young girl smiled, shoeing off purely white teeth. Her voice was soft and sweet, but held something… odd. Yami quickly noticed the vanilla envelope she had in her hands, and began to think she was one of those delivery persons.

"What is your purpose?" Yami asked, moving in front of Yugi and Egypt in protection. He didn't care how young this girl was, or if she didn't look the least bit dangerous, he wasn't taking any chances.

"I'm one of the nurses at the hospital, you must be Yami, your doctor told me that you needed these, so I decided to bring them over," the teenage girl smiled, holding out the vanilla envelope for the pharaoh to take. "They're information papers and exercises he'd like you to try to help your recovery,"

"But the doctor said Yami was suppose to rest," Yugi interjected, becoming very confused by this, why would the doctor want Yami to exercise when he was hurt?

"That is true, but he wanted Yami to start getting his muscles to work again, he doesn't have to do them right off, but Dr Leon dose want him to try the physical therapy," the young girl smiled, her eyes never leaving Yami.

Slowly Yami made his way over to the teen girl, his crimson eyes watching her closely. All those years in the puzzle taught him to be cautious at all times, and that looks can be deceiving.

Reaching out, Yami took the envelope from the small girls hands, their fingers just barely brushing. Yami couldn't help the violent shiver that ran up his spine, this girl was cold, ice cold to be precise. Her skin felt cold to the touch, and that oddly scared the pharaoh.

Holding the envelope in his hands, Yami looked down into the girl's eyes, hypnotized by their depths, he had never seen such eyes, never. True, Yugi's eyes were deep, but his held innocence and light, and Egypt eyes were deep as well, her blue orbs holding curiosity, and wonder, but this girls eyes, this girls eyes held, _**emptiness**_

Yami couldn't help but stare into her eyes, seemingly getting lost within them, and this caused shivers to race up and down his spine violently, causing him to gasp.

"Yami, are you ok?" Yugi's worried voice filled his ears, snapping him out of his daydream like trance, causing his head to violently start spinning, and the room to blur.

"I…. I think so," Yami whispered, clutching his head with one hand as he desperately tried to stop the room from spinning What the hell was going on?

"My name's Joan by the way, Joan Murete," the young girl smiled, happiness showing on her face, but her dark eyes as deep as ever.

"I'm Yugi, this is my younger cousin Egypt, and you already know Yami," Yugi smiled, walking over to the girl, reaching out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Yugi, Egypt," Joan smiled, shaking both small teens hands, before bowing before the two of them, a sign of respect, which Yugi and Egypt did in return.

Yami looked shocked between the too light's, did they not feel it? Did they not feel how cold she was to the touch? Was it just him? Was he just being paranoid, again? He couldn't understand it. _((Maybe it's all in your head))_ he mentally snapped, before clutching his head tighter.

"Love are you sure you're ok?" Yugi asked, placing his hand on Yami's back to steady him once he saw the dazed and pained look within the pharaoh's eyes.

"Yeah… I'm ok, just tired," Yami answered, giving Yugi a fake smile, which the smaller teen did not buy.

Looking directly into the pharaoh's eyes, Yugi pointed upstairs, his eyes stem, and left no room for argument. "Upstairs, I told you to rest today, now go before you pass out on the floor," Yugi ordered, his amethyst eyes dangerous, but Yami knew Yugi was doing this for his own good.

Giving a slight nod of his head, so not to worsen his already pounding headache, Yami made his way upstairs, leaving the three small teenagers downstairs. Part of him wanted to stay just in case, but he knew for a fact that Egypt always kept a dagger on her person, for safety.

"Is he going to be ok?" Joan asked, once Yami was up the stairs, and out of earshot.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, he just doesn't like listening to us when we tell him to rest for his own good, he can be hard headed at times," Egypt said, before giggling softly, causing Yugi and Joan to smile brightly.

"So where are you from Joan?" Yugi asked, hoping up onto the counter for a more comfortable position, standing up for a long time really started to hurt his legs after a while.

"I'm from Utah, but I moved down her with my mom when I was thirteen," Joan answered, smiling softly at Yugi.

"How old are you now, you look like you're about 16," Egypt smiled, resting her back against the glass counter that Yugi was sitting on.

"Actually I'm 17, just turned in the beginning of June, can't believe it was more then three months ago," Joan giggled, the soft noise sounding gentle, but… faded, like it wasn't there, or even real to be heard.

"Wow, you're older then all three of us, but you don't look it, you defiantly look about our age, which is 16 for all of us" Egypt smiled, shoving her hands into her jean pockets.

"Thanks," Joan smiled, before a loud crash was heard upstairs

."Oh Ra what did he do," Egypt growled, before bolting up the stairs, Yugi and Joan close behind her.

Opening the door, Egypt looked around and quickly spotted Yami, the ancient pharaoh curled up on the floor below the stairs, clutching his head, a rather large gasp oozing blood apparent on his forehead.

"What the hell," Yugi cried, running over to Yami, Egypt following close behind. "What the hell happened?" Yugi choked, examining the bleeding wound closely as he waited for Yami to answer.

"I think I was trying to come down the stars," Yami whispered, before hissing in pain when Egypt brushed his bleeding forehead.

"Head first?!" Egypt nearly screamed, her eyes going wide in disbelief. Helping Yami into a sitting position, Egypt ran up the stairs, leaving Yugi to hold the bleeding king.

Quickly returning, Egypt pulled out a numerous amount of bandages, and began to tend to the large wound, motioning for Joan to take a seat on the couch, while she finished up with Yami.

"You're lucky you didn't bust your head wide open," Egypt mumbled angrily once she was finished wrapping up the injury.

Yami didn't even answer, to busy clutching his now throbbing skull to care. Letting Yugi help him to his feet, Yami took a seat on the couch, resting his head against the soft cushions of the furniture.

"You've been rather clumsy lately Yami," Egypt growled, taking a seat on the in the love chair, crossing her arms angrily over her chest.

"Shut up, my head already hurts," Yami barked, not in the mood to hear Egypt scowling him, he already had a headache; he didn't need her making it worse.

Egypt rolled her eyes in annoyance, before she turned her head to Joan; surprised the girl had been so quite. "Hey, you ok Joan?" she asked, watching as the girls seemed to stare at Yami, watching the pharaoh closely, _**very**_ closely.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just glad he's ok," Joan said, not taking her eyes off the former pharaoh of Egypt. Egypt was about to open he mouth and press the girl, when Joan stood up, smiling at everyone.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, but I really must go, I'm still on my shift," Joan smiled, bowing slightly to the three, her long black hair falling around her.

"It was nice meeting you too, I'll walk you to the door," Egypt smiled, getting up from her chair, and leading Joan out of the house, leaving Yami and Yugi alone.

"Are you ok love?" Yugi asked, taking a seat on the floor in front of his pharaoh, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Yeah I'm ok," Yami slightly smiled, then winced at the throbbing pain he began to feel in the back and front of his skull. Ra he felt like shit!

Getting up from his seat on the floor, Yugi made his way into the kitchen, and soon returned with an ice pack, placing it softly on Yami's head, before taking a seat on the edge of the couch.

"Thanks, hey aibou can I ask you something?" Yami asked, his crimson eyes looking up at his light, locking his eyes with Yugi's.

"You just did but sure," Yugi giggled, earning a soft smile from Yami before it disappeared, his eyes turning serious and wondering.

"When you touched that girl's hand… was it cold, like ice?" Yami asked, looking up into Yugi's eyes, searching for any signs from the boy above him.

"That girls name is Joan, and no it felt warm to me, why?" Yugi asked, curiosity rising within his deep amethyst eyes.

"No reason," Yami answered, before closing his eyes, the light from the room beginning to make his head spin rapidly. It made no sense, how come he felt the girls hand be ice cold, but when Yugi touched her she was warm, it didn't add up. _((You're being paranoid again))_ his mind argued, only making his head hurt worse, but he didn't think he was, was he?

Hearing footsteps on the stairs Yami opened his eyes, just in time to see Egypt enter the living room, a smile apparent on her face. "I like her she's nice," Egypt giggled, before taking her seat back in the love chair.

"Don't you think she's… odd?" Yami asked, trying to sit up, but only managed to get halfway there before collapsing back onto the cushions, a groan escaping his lips.

"Who's not, and why are you being so mean Yami?" Egypt asked, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm not, I was just asking… hey E, when you touched her… was she cold?" Yami asked, looking directly into Egypt's eyes just like he had done to his aibou.

"No she was very warm, why?" Egypt asked, an eyebrow arching as she looked curiously at the pharaoh.

"No reason," Yami answered, before making himself comfortable on the couch, it appeared he wasn't moving from the sofa, even if he wanted to, his head wasn't going to allow it.

"Man, you've been acting weird Atem, weirder then you normally do," Egypt said rolling her eyes. First he falls of the roof, and then he tumbles down the stairs, what next?

"Just shut up," Yami growled, flipping Egypt the bird, which earned him a whack on the arm.

"Yami stop it," Yugi ordered, his amethyst eyes darkening, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She started it," Yami whined, before finally having enough of his pounding headace and forced himself to sleep.

Deep in the shadows a figured smirked, teeth bearing, as dark red eyes landed on the pharaoh, watching him hungrily. _So close, soon, very soon I will have you_ the figured purred, their deadly eyes darkening within the shadows.

_Stupid mortals, so ignorant, so blind, can't even see what's right in front of their eyes_ the figured cackled darkly, their murderous eyes never leaving the sleeping form of the pharaoh. _But of course this makes my job much, much easier, still, I was hoping for a challenge, a well, he'll be dead soon enough _the figure smirked, a red slimy tongue darted across pale lips, watching the pharaoh hungrily from their seat within the shadows.

_Soon very soon, for what those fools do not know is that my plan is already put into action hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

_Shadows_

_It is what you fear the most, correct_

_How can it not_

_For you do not know what lurks within them_

_You do not know what creatures wait to devour your very soul_

_Rips you apart, and feast on your rotting flesh_

_But I do_

_For I command them_

_And now_

_I command them to feast_

_ON YOU!!!!!_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- 0-0

Egypt- OMG!!!!

EgyptMotou- no comment

Egypt- that is so, so, dark what are you going to do?

EgyptMotou- you'll see, oh and by the way a word of advice, don't always believe your first assumption, and trust me, this ones confusing

Egypt- uh yeah kinda figured that one out, what was with the new girl?

EgyptMotou- you'll see

Egypt- if I didn't know any better I'd say you were going to set her up with Yami

EgyptMotou- maybe, maybe not (snickers) I'm so EVIL!!!!

Egypt please review please!!!

EgyptMotou- yes please review please people and if you do I'll give you cake and maybe a lemon

Egypt- really?

EgyptMotou- maybe, maybe not

Egypt- review, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	4. What do you mean?

EgyptMotou- hey it's me, back with a new chapter

Egypt- considering you spent your whole day on a new story

EgyptMotou- hey Heba was 6667 wards long you hush, anyways so here's the new chapter you guys have been waiting for

Egypt- what's going to happen?

EgyptMotou- not sure

Egypt- you wrote it!

EgyptMotou- and…

Egypt- ugh! EgyptMotou does not own anything

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Ygi))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writer's note)**_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

**_((000))_**

Crimson eyes fluttered open as a ray of bright sunlight shone in through a nearby window causing the once sleeping man to groan and shield his poor orbs with his arm, before rolling over on to his other side, blocking the light from himself.

Removing his arm from his face, the man quickly noticed something, he was on a bed. _((How did that happen, last I remember I was laying on the couch))_ he mentally pondered, before he felt eyes on him.

Rolling back over, now prepared for the blinding light, the man quickly noticed big amethyst eyes watching him.

"Good morning Yami," the owner of this bright eyes smiled, before making their way over to the bed, and taking a seat upon it, the bed slightly shifting at their weight.

"Good morning Yugi," Yami smiled, before setting up and rubbing his crimson eyes. Removing his hands from his face Yami smiled at his aibou before a confused look spread over his sharp features.

"Aibou, how did I get up to our bed, I thought I fell asleep on the couch?" Yami asked, scratching the back of his head, then winced at the pain that shot threw his skull. **_(Remember he had to have stitches there_**)

"Be easy, and you did, but Egypt helped me get you up here," Yugi answered, concern spreading over his face.

"How did you two manage that, and why don't I remember this, I'm sure I would have woken up from being moved," Yami questioned, resting his hands within his lap. He didn't recall ever being moved, or even being touched, and he was a very light sleeper.

"We thought so too, but I guess that gash to your head must have knocked you out for a while," Yugi said, smiling, before he began to examine said gash.

Removing the bandages Egypt had places there, Yugi looked over the wound, making sure to take in every detail. The wound was no longer bleeding, but Yami was going to have a rather large and painful scratch there for a while. The mark was also stretched across the pharaoh's forehead, marking the place where Yami had hit his head most likely against the stairs themselves. Yugi was surprised Yami hadn't split his head wide open.

"It's looking better, but you best not touch it unless you want an major migraine," Yugi commented, placing the bandages back over the head wound.

Once that was done, Yugi stood offering his hand to his darkness, who looked at him with a very confused look on his face.

"Come on, Egypt's got breakfast ready," Yugi giggled, smiling when he saw the confused expression disappear, being replaced by a happy smile.

Taking Yugi's hand, Yami let his light help him stand before the two made their way down stairs where breakfast was awaiting them.

_**TIME SKIP (to lazy to write it all out)**_

**_((0000))_**

Yami sighed as he plopped down on the couch, before he quickly regretted it as his head began to spin, causing him to groan in pain, and clutch his head, trying to make the spinning stop.

"Easy clumsy pharaoh, your head's still sensitive," Egypt giggled taking a seat in the love chair, watching Yami closely, a smug look on her face.

"No duh," Yami growled, shooting the young girl a deadly look, which she just shot back.

"Ok knock it off you two, gees, you guys are worse then Yami and Bakura," Yugi sighed, taking a seat next to Yami, before he began to rub the young pharaoh's temples, causing Yami to sigh in content, resting his head within Yugi's lap, which caused the young one to blush, but continue his actions.

"So what are we going to do today?" Yami asked, closing his crimson eyes to enjoy the treatment on his throbbing head.

"Well, me and Egypt are going to the movies with Joan, you're going to stay here and rest," Yugi answered, moving his fingers from the side of Yami's head to the top, messaging his scalp, causing Yami to sigh in pleasure.

"Yugi, you're really going to leave Yami home alone after everything that's happened?" Egypt asked, arching an eyebrow, her blue eyes looking at her cousin questioningly.

"Ok scratch that, you're coming with us," Yugi corrected, catching the disappointed look on Yami's face.

"But I don't wanna go, I don't like that girl, she gives me the creeps," Yami whined, looking up at his light with pleading crimson eyes.

"Yami that's mean, and you're going, I don't trust you home alone anymore," Yugi mumbled, messaging the top of Yami's scalp, causing the pharaoh to sigh. .

"But aibou," Yami whined, looking pleadingly up at his light. He really didn't want to go anywhere near that girl, let alone be in a dark movie theater with her.

"Yami, with all the shit that's been going on lately, neither one of us want to leave you alone, we just don't want anything bad to happen, like you losing your sight due to your head injuries and go tumbling down the stairs again, we just don't ant anything bad to happen," Egypt pressed, her blue eyes going soft as she looked at the complaining pharaoh.

Narrowing his eyes, Yami grumbled a slight 'fine', before he closed his eyes once again, letting the subject drop so he could enjoy his tender treatment. But as if the gods above wanted to irritate him, Yugi stopped his message, causing Yami to groan in disappointment. Why must the gods torture him? Why?

"So when are we leaving?" Yugi asked, ignoring his darkness's whimpers of disapproval, and instead began to slide his soft fingers threw Yami's hair, causing the king of Egypt to stop his whimpers, sighing in content once again.

"When Joan calls my cell," Egypt answered, pulling out her black Motorola.

"You gave her your cell number," Yami groaned, looking at Egypt in disbelief. "Why, why would you do such a thing?" he asked, looking at Egypt directly.

"Because unlike you almighty pharaoh complains a lot, I like to make new friends," Egypt shot, her blue eyes no longer soft toward the once pharaoh.

Groaning once again, Yami closed his eyes, shutting out the young girl's glare. He really wasn't in the mood for some hormone rid teenage girl. God their moods could change quickly.

Yami's eyes quickly shot open when a soft sound of music met his ears. Sitting up quickly Yami's sharp crimson eyes scanned the room, searching for the source of the sound.

"Chill out over protective Yami, it's just my cell," Egypt sighed, rolling her eyes at the ancient king, before flipping her cell open, bringing it to her ear.

"Hello…. yeah we're all set… yep… being as weird as usual," Egypt giggled, her blue eyes shifting to Yami, who gave her an evil glare. "Yeah… ok… c ya then," with that she hung up, a happy smile on her face.

"She wants us to meet her at the park, then we're going to head to the movie," Egypt smiled, standing up and making her way to the door that led downstairs. Grabbing her thin black coat that had a red dragon on the side, Egypt tied it around her waist, smiling at the two watching boys.

"What are you two waiting for, come on," she giggled, before opening the door, and going downstairs.

Smiling, Yugi moved Yami's head off his lap, earning a small whine from the king, then made his way over to the door to grab his coat, Yami following closely behind him.

Once both boys had their coats in hand, they made their way downstairs, to a very anxious and excited Egypt. Making sure to lock the game shop door behind them, the three friends made their way down Domino city, heading to the park.

"This is goanna be so fun," Egypt giggled, placing her hands inside her jean pockets.

"What's with you today, where just going to the movies," Yami sighed, shaking his head softly as he watched the teenage girl giggle again as she began to skip down the sidewalk, making Yami roll his eyes.

"Well considering most of our friends are guys and Egypt and Tea don't really get along, she's probably excited to actually hang out with a girl for once," Yugi giggled, taking Yami's hand in his, causing the Egyptian to smile happily.

"Yep," Egypt giggled happily, before out of nowhere, she darted of in the direction of the park, leaving behind two very confused males.

"What was that all…" Yami began, but stopped short once he saw what or for that matter who Egypt was running to. There, sitting on one of the many benches the park held was Joan, smiling at the three approaching friends.

The young girl was wearing old faded navy blue jeans, just like she had the day before, but instead of a black tube top like she had on yesterday, she wore a gray T-shirt, a bleach white cover shirt hung loosely over it.

Her long midnight black hair was put back in a ponytail, showing of her soft face, and her deep brown, almost black eyes.

"Hey guys," she smiled, looking between the two males once they approached, Yami could have sworn her eyes darkened once they fell upon him.

"Hey Joan," Yugi smiled, his amethyst eyes locking with her brown.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Joan giggled, the noise sounding very flat, and empty to the once pharaoh. Glancing between Egypt and Yugi, he could see that the two, either one didn't notice, or two didn't hear it, and this creped him out beyond belief.

"Yep, " both small teens chimed, the two little light's giggling softly.

"Well then lets go," Joan smiled, and the four teenagers made their way to the Domino movie theater, Yugi beside Yami, Egypt on the other side of Yami, and Joan on the opposite of Egypt. Yami wanted to stay as far away as possible for the strange teenager, far, far away.

"So Yami, how's your head?" Joan asked, her dark eyes looking over at the once pharaoh. Yami could feel his skin crawl as she gazed upon him, almost like looking straight threw him.

"A little better," Yami mumbled, keeping his eyes away from the girl, he didn't like her eyes, not one bit, they freaked him out.

"That's good," Joan smiled, but her eyes didn't. Instead they looked shallow, almost hallow, like an empty black hole with out normal human emotions. Yami shuddered.

The four teens continued to walk, conversations being started between them, all except for Yami who stayed very silent. He was starting to get a headache again, and his vision was starting to cut in and out.

"Yami are you ok?" Yugi asked, stopping to look at his darkness with worry and curiosity. Yugi could see the faded look within his yamis normally confident crimson eyes, and this worried him. His other looked out of it, like he was off in space fifty miles away.

"Yeah…. I think…. so," Yami stammered, his hand suddenly reaching up to clutch his now pounding head. The world before him was so dull, and blurry, and he had to use all the strength he could to try and see straight.

"He needs to sit down," Joan said, her dark eyes locking on Yami. Taking Yami's arm she helped the once proud pharaoh of Egypt take a seat on a near by bench, ignoring the shivers and shudders the pharaoh emitted.

Yami felt electricity shoot up his spine when Joan's touch came into contact with his arm. It was so cold, so icy cold that he couldn't help the shivers and shudders that racked his body.

Yugi and Egypt quickly followed behind Joan, concern and worry plastered upon their soft faces. "What's wrong with him?" Yugi cried, taking a seat next to his darkness to begin stroking his soft tri-colored hair, causing Yami to relax and lean into the soft touches.

"I don't know," Joan answered, before kneeling down before Yami, her icy hands resting on Yami's legs. "Yami I need you to look at me," she said, moving Yami's bangs from in front of his eyes, causing Yami to gasp at the cold touch to his forehead.

Shaking his head, Yami kept his crimson eyes shut, refusing to open them, even to the pleas of his lighter half and his young cousin. No way was he looking into that girl's eyes again, no way in hell.

"Yami, please, please open your eyes," Yugi begged, kissing his darkness's cheek softly trying to get the others attention. "She just wants to help, she's a nurse remember, maybe it's something serious, please love," Yugi pleaded, tears welling up in his big amethyst eyes.

Against all better judgment, Yami reluctantly opened his eyes, his powerful, confident crimson, locking with Joan's dark, empty brown.

Looking down at the girl before him, Yami suddenly became very dizzy, his throbbing head beginning to spin rapidly, causing him to suddenly fell like vomiting. He could feel his stomach tie in knots, as his eyes sight began to blur, the colors of the world beginning to mix and mesh together.

Yami gasped as cold water began to fill his lungs, drowning him from the inside. He could feel his body growing cold and numb, his body shaking uncontrollable. Gagging Yami began to try and get the drowning sensation out of his system, but only succeeded in making it worse.

Hunching over Yami vomited, his dull crimson eyes removing themselves from Joan's gaze. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could have sworn he saw the young girl smirk, her eyes going black, but since his eyesight was weak, and blurred, he wasn't sure.

Yugi and Egypt gasped as they watched Yami empty the contents of his stomach, the young pharaoh's body shaking horribly as he did so. They could see his skin had grown pale, instead of it being a normal sun kissed bronze, and they could see his crimson eyes had gone dull, and weak, nothing like what the normal confident bright eyes of the pharaoh looked like.

"He needs to go home and rest, I think he's getting sick from all the blood he's lost in the last couple of weeks," Joan whispered, standing from her kneeling position to look sadly at Egypt and Yugi, well, almost sadly.

Nodding his head, Yugi helped Yami stand once the pharaoh was finished emptying his stomach. He was very off balanced, and had to have Yugi and Egypt help him stand up straight, just like the night it rained when he fell/slipped of the roof.

"I'll call you later Joan," Egypt whispered, before her and Yugi made their way home, helping the weak, and drained pharaoh walk home.

Yami's head hurt, and he ached all over. His eyes sight was shot and he could barely stay conscious. His stomach ached and twisted, causing the vomiting sensation to come back, even though his stomach was now empty. He felt cold, and very drained; all he wanted to do was sleep, crawl into bed and sleep.

_**TIME SKIP (being lazy again gomen nasai)**_

**_((0000))_**

Plopping down on the couch Yugi sighed, glancing at the clock that hung on the wall. It was now 10 pm in Domino city, and most of the teenagers his age where just about ready to go to some teen club if not already there, but Yugi couldn't even think of doing such a thing, not at a time like this.

It had been 8 hours since he and Egypt had to nearly drag the once pharaoh of Egypt home, since he couldn't even stand up straight, and he was still asleep upstairs, nearly passed out when they had made it into the house.

Sighing Yugi place his face in his hands, shaking his head slightly as he tried to calm him self down. He didn't understand it, one moment his koi was ok, the next he was vomiting and dizzy and could barely walk, let alone stand up. He didn't understand it.

Sighing once again, Yugi let tears slip down his face, not even bothering to wipe them away. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be. What was going on, why was Yami so sick lately, and what was with the accidences he had been having lately, and what was with him and Joan and…. and….

Hugging himself tightly Yugi continued to cry, making sure to keep the noise down so not to wake Yami, or worry Egypt, but he couldn't stop the cool droplets from falling from his eyes.

What if they had chosen Yami to take his place in paradise, what if this was the god's way of preparing the pharaoh for his death. Choking on a sob, Yugi held himself closer, not wanting to even think of that.

He couldn't live with it if they had chosen Yami, it would be his fault, all his fault. He couldn't live with that, he would die of guilt and shame, not mention the pain of losing his one and only true love, he'd die, or commit suicide, which ever came first.

After a few moments of crying, Yugi was finally able to still his tears, wiping his tear streaked face with the sleeve of his T-shirt. His big amethyst eyes sparkled with tears as he released his hold upon himself, ignoring the pain he felt in his shoulders from the odd position.

Hearing footsteps nearing the living room, Yugi continued to wipe his face, tying to hide the evidence of his crying.

Looking up, he saw Egypt looking at him, the cordless phone in her right hand, and her left resting on her hip. Her big blue eyes were looking at him curiously; worry shinning with in them, along with something else.

Opening her mouth Egypt was about to speak but Yugi cut her off, raising his hand in a gesturer to tell her not to even bother. "I'm fine E, just very worried," he said, before setting his hand down, his head dropping.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything about that, I know you're worried, so am I," she said, her eyes looking distant and far off.

"Oh well then what?" Yugi asked, raising his head to look at his cousin curiously, catching the fearful look in her eyes.

"I just got off the phone with the hospital," Egypt whispered, her voice low, and weak, as is she had just been scared out of her life, or she had just seen a ghost, a very deadly scary ghost that wanted her for it's night time snack.

"So," Yugi snorted, no longer having a taste for the hospital, he was really getting tired of the building.

"There's no one at the hospital by the name of Joan Murete," Egypt whispered, her blue eyes fearful, and worried.

"You're kidding right?" Yugi mumbled, not really in the mood for a joke right now,

"No I'm not, there's no by that name as a patient, nurse or doctor," Egypt said, making her way over to Yugi, her voice still low and fearful sounding.

"But she gave us exercises from the doctor for Yami to do, why would she give them to us if she wasn't in the medical field?" Yugi asked, not truly believing this, they had seen her give Yami the papers, it had the doctor's signature on it and everything on it.

"I asked about that, Yugi, the doctor never sent Yami exercises to do, he was to weak, he wasn't even suppose to go outside today," Egypt whispered, placing the phone in her lap, her blue eyes never leaving Yugi.

"Then… I don't understand …. she…." Yugi stammered, not even knowing what he was trying to say, he was so confused. Why would Joan give them fake documents, and if she wasn't with the doctor or the hospital, then how did she know who Yami was, or how to find out where he lived, Yami wasn't even registered for living with the Motou's

Deep within the shadows the figured smirked, showing of purely white sharp teeth, their dark eyes dancing with evil and mischief. _It is time_ they laughed murderously before disappearing.

_It is time my pharaoh, you have lived long enough and I have played with you for far to long, it's about time your heart stop beating, It is time_

_You feel your blood going cold,_

_You feel your heart stopping,_

_You feel your breathing becoming slow and uneven_

_This is my power_

_This is my work_

_And you can't stop it_

_Go on and scream_

_No one will hear you_

_Go on and fight_

_For soon your body will become motionless and limp_

_You can't stop me_

_Stupid mortal_

_You have no power here_

_You have no power over me_

_For I am in control_

_And there is nothing you can do about it_

_**((0000))**_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

EgyptMotou-n 0-0

Egypt- ahhhhhhhhhhh what are you going to do?

EgyptMotou- you'll see next chapter, what a way to end a chappie ne?

Egypt- evil, EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- you make that sound like a bad thing

Egypt- please review, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! So she can continue so she can reveal what she's up to

EgyptMotou- review please, before my OC blows a blood vessel

Egypt- REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hands out candy and cake to readers)

EgyptMotou- why must you do that?

Egypt- so they'll review

EgyptMotou-oh… wait don't give them sugar, the last thing we need, is sugar high readers, oh forget it


	5. Captured!

EgyptMotou- hey everyone well I'm back with a new chapter

Egypt- oh boy what are you up to now

EgyptMotou- why does everyone think I'm up to something

Egypt- well lets see, cause normally you are

EgyptMotou-…. What's your point?

Egypt- (sigh) EgyptMotou does not own anything sorry

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt's thought)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINWLINELINE_**

**_(((000000)))_**

"I don't get it, why would she lie to us?" Yugi whispered, his brain rattling with the newfound information.

"I don't know Yugi," Egypt whispered back, her hand tightly clenching the phone. None of this made any sense, none of it. She thought Joan was a friend and here they find out that everything she said was lie, what next?

Both teens sat in wonder, their minds running a million miles a minute as they sat and thought, neither of them quite understanding what was going on. Was it possible that maybe Yami was right, that maybe there was something wrong with their so called friend.

But their was no evidence to prove that something was up, except for the fact that when ever the ancient king was around her his head would miraculously start hurting, and he go right back to square one. And the fact that he kept saying she was cold to the touch.

But how could that be, when Egypt and Yugi had touched the teen girl she was warm, just like any other being, things just didn't add up.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud scream coming from upstairs.

"YAMI!!!" they both cried, before running as fast as their little legs could carry them up the stairs to where the suppose to be sleeping pharaoh was.

Since the door was open, the two teens darted in and stopped dead in their trucks at what they saw,

There on the floor lay Yami, the ancient king sprawled out on the carpet, but that's not what got their attention. He was bleeding, _**badly**_ from the head. Blood flowed rapidly from an opened wound on the left side of his skull, soaking and staining the carpeted floor.

Standing above him was Joan, the teenage girl holding a blood stained bat within her hands. Tossing the bat carelessly aside, she turned and smirked at the gaping teens, showing off sharp white teeth. "Why hello," she smirked, her dark eyes never leaving the two.

"Wha…what … the... hell," Egypt gasped, her voice cracking in disbelief and betrayal. Anger couldn't even begin to describe how upset she was.

"Yami," Yugi cried, about to run to his fallen lover, but for some reason he couldn't move.

"Tsk, tsk, we can't have any of that now can we," she chuckled evilly, before giving a small flick of her palm.

Yugi screamed as he was harshly pushed backwards by an invisible force, colliding with the hallway wall rather harshly, knocking the small hikari unconscious. Yugi limply slid down the wall, his small form crumpling on the floor as he feel.

Egypt's eyes widened in horror as she saw this. _(((Shadow magic)))_ she mentally whispered, her body suddenly began to shake in fear as she turned towards Joan, or whoever this was, seeing the eye of Ra visible on the teens forehead. _**(Remember Egypt's really afraid of shadow magic, really afraid)**_

"What's the matter mortal, afraid of a little shadow magic," Joan laughed insanely, her dark eyes empty and emotionless.

"How could you," Egypt growled, pulling out a sharp dagger from her back pocket. Securing it in her hand, she began to charge, trying to cut the other teen girl across the throat, just like Yami had shown her.

"Stupid morals," Joan hissed, before she gave a small wave of her palm, smirking as she did so.

Egypt suddenly stopped dead where she was, no longer able to move an inch of her body. The dagger dropped loosely from her hand, landing softly on the floor, out of her reach. All Egypt could do was stand there helpless, her body refusing to respond to her brain.

Closing her eyes tightly, Egypt began to focus, calling upon the powers of her millennium choker. _((((Maybe I don't have to use shadow magic to beat her))) _she mentally murmured, before the golden eye of Ra in the center of her choker began to glow, the eye of the sun god appearing on her forehead.

"Ha, stupid mortal, your powers are useless against me," Joan laughed murderously, giving a wave of her hand, sending Egypt flying backwards, the young girl screaming as she met the wall, falling limply to the ground.

"Well as much fun as I've had playing with you mortals, I must go, there are so many things that I must do," Joan smirked darkly, before making her way over to the still bleeding pharaoh, his body limp and motionless.

"You… leave… Atem…. alone," Egypt choked, the wind being knocked out of her when she collided with the wall. Using as much energy as she could, she began to try and stand, only to fall helplessly back to the floor, her muscles refusing to respond.

"Not a chance," Joan laughed harshly, before her and the unconscious king disappeared in a burst of shadow magic, leaving the two energy-drained lights behind.

"Yami," Egypt weakly cried, watching as the pharaoh, her friend disappear. Pushing herself weakly of the floor, she used the wall to help her sit up, placing her hand on her choker.

In a burst of shadows, a dark creature emerged, their red eyes fierce. This creature had dark fur, matching the midnight sky, and the deep dark shadows. It walked upon for legs; each paw holding sharp massive claws, sharp and long, for better access and torture. Not only did the creature have a tail, it had two, both whipping around its body, weapons in and amongst themselves, for along the flesh of the dark tails stood huge spikes and thorns, threatening to ripe the flesh from the bone if anyone ever came into contact with this deadly creature.

Upon its head stood a lone horn, gray in color, and large in size. Resting below the creatures lower lip, hung large sharp fangs, glistening in the lighting of the room, saliva dripping from their tips, splashing unnoticed on the floor.

The creature was a bit larger then a female lioness, but the way its body structure was set, it resemble a large dog, except for the horn, the sharp claws, the spiky tails, and the glistening fangs of course.

The dark shadow creature turned to Egypt, rushing to her aid as it sniffed out the scent of the one who dare harmed its master.

"Bone Crusher, go check on Yugi, make sure he's ok," Egypt whispered, holding her right arm tightly in her left.

Nodding hid head, Bone Crusher, quickly made his way over to Yugi, licking the small one softly, trying to wake the little light.

Groaning at the throbbing pain in his head Yugi slowly opened his eyes, and screamed once he saw dark red eyes staring him, and the creature that was attached to those eyes.

"Holy shit," Yugi cried, scooting away from the shadow creature, holding himself tightly.

"Relax, this is my shadow creature Bone Crusher," Egypt whispered, slowly standing up and making her way to Yugi. "He won't hurt you unless I command him too,"

"Wow, what a name," Yugi whispered, his amethyst eyes closely watching the creature, until he realized something. Quickly looking around, Yugi stood, searching the hallway.

"Where's Yami," he cried, quickly running into his and the pharaoh's room, and noticed that the pharaoh, was nowhere in sight.

"She took him," Egypt whimpered, bowing her head in shame.

"We have to find him," Yugi cried, running over to his cousin, crystal tears falling from his eyes.

"She took him to the shadow realm Yugi, I…. I…" Egypt whispered, refusing to raise her head to look at her cousin.

"Egypt please, you're the only one who can take us there, please, she could be hurting him," Yugi cried, shaking the small girl gently.

"Yugi…. I …. how am I supposed to find him….. you have the puzzle so…… I won't be able to track him," Egypt whispered, feeling tears sting her eyes. She felt so useless, and unhelpful._** (Remember she can track down the one's with items) **_

Yugi looked at his cousin in horror, as more tears fell from his eyes. Sinking to his knees Yugi sobbed, his small body shaking in pain and guilt as he cried, no longer able to feel his love through their shared link, signaling that the two were too far apart to connect.

Falling to her knees as well, Egypt gathered her crying cousin into her arms, rocking the small boy gently, her fingers sliding through his hair, as she whispered soothing, and comforting words into the young ones ear, trying desperately to stop the tears.

_**(((0000000)))**_

Pain, searing pain, coursing through out his body, causing it to shake, and twitch in tremendous agony.

Crimson eyes fluttered open, as the man they belonged to groaned, feeling pain shoot up his spine, and course through every bone in his body. His head hurt, _**badly**_, and was that blood dribbling down his skull?

Trying to set up, Yami suddenly realized he couldn't. Looking to his left, he found chains attached to his left arm, holding him securely to the cold table, which he now rest on.

Looking to his right he saw the same thing, chains holding his arm down, unable to move either of the two limbs. Trying to move his legs he quickly found that they were chained as well, not allowing him to move from his valuable position.

Shifting his eyes, Yami quickly took in his surrounding, and didn't like what he saw. Apparently he was in some type of room, a very dark room to be precise, that had no windows, and very little light. It took a while for his crimson eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

The room was lit with small candles, causing shadows to twist and bend across the wall, creating odd shapes and figures, making Yami shudder.

Fear setting in, Yami began to thrash and twist, desperately trying to brake his bounds, but only succeeded in making his wrist and ankles bleed, the sharp metal of the chains biting and cutting into his flesh, rubbing the skin away.

"Easy pharaoh, don't wanna hurt yourself to much," an evil voice cackled, filling the room with the horrible sound, the noise rumbling off the walls and filling Yami's ears, making him shudder.

"Show yourself," Yami growled, shifting his head from side to side as he tried to find the owner of the voice, but was only met with shadows, and emptiness.

"I don't think I will, I like seeing you helpless, and vulnerable, pharaoh Atem,' the voice snarled, the sound bitter and harsh against Yami's ears, like stale wine, and fresh venom.

"How do you know who I am?" Yami barked, trying his best not to show weakness and fear towards whoever was with him. He'd stand his ground, he wouldn't be afraid.

"Oh I know every thing about you, your_** highness**_, how you cheated death and locked your soul away, only to be released from within the prison you call the millennium puzzle to be infused with a normal teenage boy," the voice growled, their tone raising as they spoke, causing Yami to shudder in slight fear, against his own will of course.

"I also know how you, and that young runt you call a lover fought the shadow magic that threatened to destroy the world, and how after all was completed you left to the afterlife," the voice said hoarsely, as more shadows played off the wall, causing un-normal shapes to play off Yami's face and body.

"But you returned, you stupid pharaoh, you returned to the world of the living, and why, for some stupid runt," the voice barked, the walls shaking as the voice echoed off the room, the lit candles flickering in the dark.

"Don't you dare make fun of my light, and who are you, why do you know so much about me?" Yami snarled, trying to sound as tough as he could, but to be honest he was scared, very scared. He couldn't move, and to make it worse he could barely see. Things didn't look good.

"My identity will be revealed soon enough, but I think I'd like to have some fun with you before I go," the voice laughed insanely, the candles flickering once more.

Yami opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as every single candle in the room went out, casting the room into complete and utter darkness.

Yam felt his body begin to tremble as he heard shifting in the darkness, the sound coming closer and closer to where he lay. Thrashing once more, Yami began to try and escape his chains, but to no avail.

"Fight all you want, Atem, you won't escape me," the voice laughed, suddenly sounding very close. Yami felt a hand touch his face, causing him to gasp, as a cold tingling sensation went racing down his body, making him squirm.

Yami turned his head toward the figure that touched him, and quickly wished he hadn't. There looking straight at him, were blood red eye, filled with hatred, murder, and revenge.

Yami's heartbeat quickened as he locked eyes with whoever was looking at him, wishing he could look away, but finding that he couldn't, as if in a trance.

Suddenly Yami's eyes widened as a scream fell from his lips, the sound vibrating off the walls. A sharp object, most likely a knife, had just made his right arm it's cutting board, the blade slicing into his flesh, sending pain coursing through his body.

Yami screamed yet again as the knife did the same thing to his left arm, the blade dragging down his flesh, ripping it open easily as his screams of pain met deft ears.

"Are you enjoying this?" the figure smirked, the voice right in Yami's ear, causing the pharaoh to shudder as tears of agonizing pain slipped down his face.

Yami could feel his crimson blood trickling down his arms, dripping onto the cold table he was chained to. His body shacked and trembled, tears mixing with his blood, as he lay there on the table, the torturing blade still slicing and ripping into his arms, causing scream after agonizing scream to fall from his lips, until finally, his body couldn't handle it anymore.

With one final scream of pain, Yami fell unconscious once more, his body shaking and trembling, blood falling freely from the many open wounds he now held on his arms.

The dark figure seeing the pharaoh fall unconscious, tossed the blood covered blade aside, no longer being needed, for the moment, before they turned back and smirked at their work.

"Sleep my pharaoh, you'll need it, for later I'll have even more fun with you, I'll teach you to cheat me, pharaoh Atem," the figure cackled murderously, before exiting the room, leaving a bleeding, unconscious Yami behind.

_I will have my way with you pharaoh Atem, just you wait and see, first I'll break you beyond repair, then I'll kill you, just like it should have been 5,000 years ago, you will pay for what you did, mark my word._

_Now that I have you_

_You will forever be mine_

_For this is my domain_

_This is my game_

_You will not win no matter who you are_

_For you cannot beat me_

_At my own game_

_You will die_

_Slow and painfully_

_And it will be you blood on my hands_

_Like it should have been millennia ago_

_You will pay for cheating you wicked, evil king_

_Just wait and see_

_I will kill you_

_And when I do_

_I'll paint my walls with your blood_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

EgyptMotou- 0-0 what did I just write

Egypt- oh shit that was dark, very dark

EgyptMotou- uhhhhhh gomen nasai (I'm so sorry)

Egypt- no you're not

EgyptMotou- what's going to happen to Yami, review and find out

Egypt- evil, very evil!!!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- well review please

Egypt- she wants 5 reviews for a new chapter so yeah review guys please pretty please

EgyptMotou- review, review, review, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. NOT YOU!

EgyptMotou- hello all, well I got my 5 reviews so here's a new chapter

Egypt- yes!!!!!!!

Yami- so what are you going to do to me this time?

EgyptMotou- not sure (smirks)

Yami- 0-0\

Egypt- EgyptMotou does not own anything so no suing

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINEL_**

_**(((00000))**_

****

"Where is he?" Egypt growled as she continued to pace the hallway of the Motou household. It had been at least 8 hours since the pharaoh was taken and Egypt was patently, or not so patently waiting on Bakura to return form the shadow realm.

Her and Yugi had called the ancient thief soon after the young king was taken. Egypt had sent the tomb robber into the shadow realm, while and her, Ryou and Yugi waited on the news. Yugi had called the others to search Domino, but no one had found anything.

Now the littlest hikari sat against the wall, his head in his arms as tears fell freely from his big amethyst eyes. This couldn't be happening, this just couldn't be happening. It was all a dream, a horrible nightmare. But Yugi knew this wasn't true, this was real, and right now his koi, his darkness, was with someone they thought they could trust, or for all he knew with someone who was much worse.

Suddenly a big gust of shadow magic appeared, surrounding the room, causing Ryou and Yugi to jump behind Egypt in fear, the young girl drawing her dagger in defense.

Out of the shadow appeared Bakura, a grave and saddened look on the young thief's face. Seeing who the new appearance was, Egypt placed her dagger back in its hiding place before making her way over to the tomb robber.

"Did you find anything?" Egypt asked, her blue eyes pleading and praying.

Bakura shook his head, before letting it drop, bowing his head in defeat, his long white hair falling around his face "I couldn't find anything, whoever took the pharaoh is blocking my powers, I couldn't even pinpoint his location," he sighed, his head low.

"Now what do we do?" Yugi cried, more tears falling down his cheeks, splashing onto the hallway carpet.

"I'm all out of ideas," Egypt groaned, sliding down the wall, placing her head in her hands as tears slipped down her face. "I don't know want to do anymore," she cried, her voice low and pained.

What were they suppose to do now? Egypt couldn't track Yami cause Yugi had the puzzle, and Bakura couldn't find any traces of the once king, and whoever wanted Yami was blocking off their magic. What now, things looked pretty hopeless.

Seeing it's master so upset and distressed, Bone Crusher slowly made his way over to Egypt, a small cloth between his teeth. Dropping the cloth, Bone Crusher nuzzled his master's face, trying to soothe her.

Lifting her head, Egypt patted her shadow creature open the head, before looking at the cloth that now rested at her feet. Examining it closely she picked it up, looking over it with interest and confusion.

"Bone Crusher, where did you get this?" Egypt asked, looking at her shadow creature curiously.

"You're talking to a dog?" Bakura asked curiously, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"He's not a dog, he's a shadow creature, he's smart, and how many dogs do you know that have two tails long claws, is the size of a lion and has a huge gray horn resting on its head," Egypt growled, before standing. "Where did you get this boy?" she asked, showing the cloth to her creature.

Giving a wag of it's two tails, be being sure not to damage anyone or anything, Bone Crusher gave a small bark, before running into Yugi and Yami's room, Egypt and the others following closely behind.

Taking a seat near the pool of the now dried blood, Bone Crusher gave a small bark, his two tails wagging gently. Looking up at his master, Bone Crusher gave another small bark, before placing one of his massive paws on the spot, never once breaking contact with his master's eyes.

Making her way over to her creature, Egypt kneeled down beside him, before patting his head softly, making sure to stay clear of his horn. "So you found it here?" she asked, pointing to the spot on the floor.

Nodding it's head, Bone Crusher nudged the hand that held the cloth, before taking the fabric and making his way over to Yugi, the small cloth between his sharp teeth. Sitting before the young boy, Bone Crusher dropped the cloth, before nudging it gently with his nose, pushing it towards Yugi.

"What is your dog doing?" Bakura asked, completely lost, and confused.

"He's not a dog for the lat time and I really don't know," Egypt whispered, watching her creature closely. "Bone Crusher, does the cloth belong to Yugi?" she asked, noticing how Bone Crusher began to nuzzle Yugi's leg.

Looking back at his master, Bone Crusher picked up the cloth once more, before making his way over to one of the closets the room held. Barking at it gently, he began to paw at the door, his long claws scratching at the closet creating a screeching noise, obviously wanting something within it.

"What is he doing?" Yugi asked, walking over to Egypt, coving his ears to block out the horrible sound.

"Something's in that closet that he wants," Egypt murmured, before making her way to the closet and opening it softly, waiting for her creature to make his next move.

Dropping the cloth from his mouth, Bone Crusher began to tug on a pair of jeans that was within the closet, growling as he proceeded with trying to remove the article of clothing from its resting place on a hanger.

Completely ripping the jeans, Bone Crusher made his way over to Yugi, dropping the now ruined jeans at the young ones feet, before barking, nudging the jeans with his nose, pushing them towards Yugi just like he had done with the cloth he once had.

Picking up the clothing, Yugi examined them before his eyes widened, looking dumbfounded at the creature that now sat patently at his feet.

"These are Yami's," Yugi gasped, looking at the shadow monster that was now wagging it's tail happily, causing Egypt to stagger back so not to get puncture wounds from the thorns and spikes the tails held.

"Of course, why didn't I think of it before," Egypt cried, before removing one of the many shirts the closet held. "Bone Crusher, here," Egypt commanded, and smiled when her creature made his way over to her, his red eyes locking with hers.

Kneeling down, she brought the cloth to the monsters nose, patting its head softly. "Do you think you can find Yami for us boy?" Egypt asked, smiling when her creature took a big whiff of the cloth she held in her hands, before looking up at his master nodding his head in a yes.

"Yes," Egypt cried, standing up to her full height.

"What, I'm lost," Bakura groaned, in the dark about the whole situation.

"I forgot that Bone Crusher has a very sensitive nose, he can track down anyone's scent, no matter how old it is," Egypt said, looking straight at her cousin, who smiled happily.

"Bone Crusher, find Yami," Egypt commanded, and watched as her creature began to wander the room, his nose tightly pressed against the floor. Egypt watched as Bone Crusher made his way to the bed, before jumping on it, his sharp claws digging into the sheets, ripping them to shreds, before he jumped down, and made his way to Yugi.

"Why is he coming to me?" Yugi asked, and stepped back when the creature began to sniff his leg, along with his thighs and stomach. Yugi took another step back when Bone Crusher threatened to jump up; Yugi knew the creature's claws would tear him to ribbons within seconds.

"He smells Yami on you," Egypt breathed, watching her creature closely. "Bone Crusher, do you think you can find Yami's blood?" Egypt asked, before walking over to the pool of dried blood on the floor and pointing to it.

"Why his blood?" Ryou asked, standing behind Bakura for protection, he didn't like that shadow creature one bit.

"Because when Yami was taken, he was bleeding, if Bone Crusher can get the scent of Yami's blood, we can find him, even though the bloods probably dried on Yami by now, the smell with still linger in the air," Egypt explained, and smiled when Bone Crusher sniffed the floor, before nodding at her.

"Good, Ryou, Bakura, stay here and wait for the others to return from their search," Egypt ordered, before standing and looking at Yugi. "Me and you are going into the shadow realm, Bone Crusher will go with us so we'll be safe," Egypt murmured, fear evident in her eyes.

"No way, I'm not letting you two go on your own," Bakura growled, his eyes dangerous.

"Bakura, Bone Crusher won't listen to anyone but me, and I need someone to stay here with Ryou just in case, and no offense, but Yugi can't really do magic, so he won't do much good for protection," Egypt growled, her blue eyes fierce. "Me and Yugi are the only one's who can go, we can't wait any longer, Yami needs us now!!!!" she finished, tears in her eyes, but they held truth and fierceness.

Looking at Egypt for a while, Bakura sighed, he knew she was right, but he really didn't want to take a chance on anyone else getting hurt, or killed for all they knew. "Fine," he finally breathed, his eyes locking with the young girls. "But be careful, and if anything goes wrong, contact me," Bakura growled, his brown eyes stern and angry.

"I will," Egypt promised, before taking Yugi's hand within her own. "Stay close by me at all times cousin, I'm going to put a shield up so the dark shadows won't be able to hurt us," she whispered, looking directly at her cousin.

"Thank you," Yugi smiled, before hugging his younger cousin. He knew how afraid she was about using her shadow magic and he knew she hated the shadow realm, along with anything that had to do with the dark place. He was proud of his young cousin for being brave, and facing her fears.

Nodding her head, Egypt closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. To say she was scared was an understatement; she was absolutely _**terrified**_.

Placing her fingers upon her choker, Egypt took another deep, even breathe, making sure to have a good hold on Yugi's hand, before she called upon her shadow magic. A swirl of dark magic and shadows began to twist and tangle around the two small teens, lapping at their forms before the two disappeared in a gush of darkness, Bone Crusher disappearing as well, leaving Bakura and Ryou alone within the pharaoh and Yugi's room, both praying for their and Yami's safe return.

_**(((0000000000)))**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_!"

Yami threw his head back in agony as another painful scream was ripped from his sore throat. Blood oozed from his upper arm, dripping onto the cold hard table unnoticed. He had woken from an uneasy sleep to the pain of a sharp object being dragged down his leg.

He had opened his eyes to sear darkness, just like he had left it when he had passed out, except this darkness was even worse, because this time, he couldn't see at all, not even the outline of the figure that occupied the room with him, and he bet he couldn't have even seen his hand if it had been right in front of his eyes, not that he could move his hand at the moment.

Now he was being tortured, ripped to shreds by a playful dagger, the blade dragging down his arms and legs, being sure to rip painful screams from his swollen lips with each agonizing cut. The pain was unbelievable, it was nothing compared to the pain he felt within the confines of the millennium puzzle, but it was pretty damn close, pretty _**damn close**_.

"Go and scream pharaoh no one can hear you," the dark figure cackled, before dragging the knife up his left upper arm, dragging another scream from Yami, the blade making sure to cut the arm band he had on his bicep clean off, the cloth falling uselessly to the floor.

Tears were freely falling from Yami's eyes, and he couldn't stop them, the pain was too much, he hated crying, but he couldn't help it. His fist were clenched tightly, his knuckles white from the pressure, and Yami could feel his nails biting into his palm, causing the sensitive flesh to bleed, just like the rest of his body.

Yami could have sworn he was going to die from blood lose. And surprising he wanted to die, he wanted the pain to stop, he wanted the agony to cease. He wanted to leave this horrible place, and escape the clutches of this psycho who held him captive, even if escaping meant death.

Yami could feel his body growing a little colder, and he could hear his breathing becoming shallower, and thinner as his chest tightened, and his heartbeat slowed down. His body was shaking uncontrollably, as a ringing sound began to buzz in his ears, promising death to occur real soon, and he was waiting for it, praying for it.

"Oh no pharaoh, we can't have you dying before I'm through playing," the dark figured laughed insanely, and Yami suddenly felt as though he was falling, falling right out of the air.

Then it was over, and Yami felt his stomach tighten, for every single wound, every single mark, every single cut was healed, as if his skin had never been assaulted, as if the torture had never happened, but Yami knew better, he knew much better, he remembered the pain all to well.

"There isn't that much better," the dark figure cackled murderously, causing Yami to whimper in fear and terror, against his own will of course, he was afraid, _**very**_ afraid.

"Why…. why are you……. doing this?" Yami stammered, his voice low with fear, as he tried to struggle against his bonds, but once again only succeeded with causing the chains to bite and rip into his flesh, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Why… because you deserve this you wicked pharaoh, you cheated 5,000 years ago, and now you're paying for it," the voice growled, their voice dark and heartless, holding no human emotions, no compassion, no soul

"I have… no idea….. what you're….. talking about," Yami whispered, trying to find the voice in the darkness, but failed, all he saw was emptiness, deep, black darkness, with no way out.

"5,000 years ago, you were suppose to die, along with the dark lord Zorc, but no, you cheated and locked your soul away instead, and was reawakened inside a young boy," the voice snarled, and Yami could easily hear anger and hatred within the dark ones voice.

"It was your fault the shadows games returned to this world Atem, if you would have died like you were suppose to, the shadow games never would have reawakened," the voice howled, and Yami screamed when a sharp blade was dragged down his right arm, the torturing staring once again.

I…. had to lock,…. myself…. away…if I didn't… Zorc would…. have found a way…. back," Yami breathed, trying his best to keep calm, but who could really keep calm while being tortured by a person who they one, didn't know, and two, obviously hated them for reasons they knew not.

"No, for you see, no one can escape my clutches _**Yami**_," the dark voice barked, the sound rumbling of the walls of the room.

Yami's eyes widened in horror as he recognized the voice all to clearly through the darkness. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be, it was impossible!!!!!

"JOAN!" Yami screamed in disbelief, his crimson eyes wide in horror, and fear.

**_(((000000)))_**

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIJNELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- 0-0

Egypt- (mouth open) (eyes wide) what the HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I thought that'd be a good ending for the chapter

Egypt- why, WHY MUST YOU BE SO MEAN!!!! WHAT S WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- well my mom said I fell on my head a lot when I was little...

Egypt- continue… NOW!!!!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- no, if they want a new chapter I want 5 reviews!!!

Egypt- what's up with you and five?

EgyptMotou- I like the number 5…(looks sheepish)

Egypt- you know they're going to hurt you right?

EgyptMotou- my readers wouldn't hurt……… never mind (hides behind table) NO HURTING THE AUTHORESS, IT'S NOT ALLOWED!!!!!!!!!!!

Egypt- (sighs) please review, please I beg of you (gets on knees) my authoress is so mean (glares at EgyptMotou)

EgyptMotou- hey my stories, my endings, get over it!!!!!!!!!

Egypt- you heard her, 5 reviews gets you guys a new chapter so please review, for the love of all things good please review!!!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- (hiding from readers) REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Deal and the Debt

EgyptMotou- hello everyone what up

Egypt- hey (waves)

EgyptMotou- well here's the new chapter I promised, I got my five reviews so here it is

Egypt- EgyptMotou does not own anything so you can't sue, you won't get anything

EgyptMotou- I don't have anything to give in the first place

_(Yugi to Yami or Yugi's thoughts)_

_((Yami to Yugi or Yami's thoughts))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE _**

_**(((00000)))**_

****

Egypt sighed as she watched her creature scan the area, his nose held high, as he continued trying to gather the scent of his master's friend. Bringing his nose to the ground for the hundredth time, Bone Crusher began to follow the scent of the pharaoh, Egypt and Yugi right behind him.

"Has he got anything yet, it feels like we've been walking forever," Yugi groaned, making sure to stay close to his cousin so the protective shield Egypt had conjured up could protect him as well as her.

"Actually we've only been walking for about 4 hours," Egypt sighed, before stopping, causing Yugi to stop as well, watching her monster scan the area once again.

"Are you serious, it feels longer," Yugi whined, before turning his attention to the large shadow monster that had his nose tightly presses to the dirt.

"Well here time passes by very slowly, it makes torture all the worse, when you think it's been days, it's truly on been a few hours," Egypt explained, before grabbing Yugi's hand and forcing him to fallow her as Bone Crusher began to walk again.

"That's awful," Yugi breathed, his amethyst eyes going wide, before his voice dropped, his head bowing low. "You don't think… whoever has Yami, is torturing him…….. do you?" Yugi asked softly, his voice holding fear, and sadness.

"To tell you the truth Yugi………. I really don't know," Egypt answered sadly, glancing at her cousin, and feeling her heart ache as tears began to fall from the young ones eyes, his amethyst jewels holding fear, concern, and deep worry for his beloved.

Placing her hand on Yugi shoulder, Egypt moved her fingers under Yugi's chin, softly lifting his head to stare into his bug innocent eyes. Yugi's eyes sparkled with fresh tears that threatened to fall and spill down his soft features.

"Don't worry Yugi, we'll find Yami, and when we do, Joan, and whoever has him now, will pay, trust my word on that," Egypt promised, using her thumb to wipe away Yugi's tears, before she smiled, and placed a soft loving kiss on Yugi's forehead, causing the little light to smile slightly.

"Thanks Egypt," Yugi breathed, giving his younger cousin a tight hug, before loud barking alerted them to Bone Crusher.

Giving each other curious looks, the two teens rushed over to the barking creature, Egypt kneeling down beside it, stroking its head softly, before she began to speak.

"What did you find boy?" she asked, looking at her monster curiously.

Giving his master a soft lick to the face, Bone Crusher pointed his paw, barking softly as he did so.

Following the massive claw covered paw with her eyes, Egypt quickly noticed the small building that looked like a run down warehouse, but what she didn't get was, what the hell was a warehouse doing in the shadow realm.

"Is Yami in there boy?" Yugi asked, also kneeling down beside the shadow creature, his soft voice holding hope, but still held sadness, and fear.

Giving a nod of its head, Bone Crusher barked once more, before looking at it's master, awaiting new orders from the girl.

"Good job Bone Crusher," Egypt smiled scratching behind the shadow creature's ears, before standing up and looking at Yugi, who also stood.

"Ok Yugi, we're going to have to sneak into the building without being caught, so we have to be quite for here on out, understood?" Egypt whispered, her voice low, but loud enough for Yugi to hear and understand.

Giving a nod of his head, Yugi took his younger cousins hand, so the two of them could stay close to each other at all times, the last thing he wanted was either of them getting lost in the shadow realm.

Yugi clearly remembered the last time he was in this place, and o be honest it wasn't a very happy memory. Shivering at the cold air the shadow realm held, Yugi moved closer to his cousin, his amethyst eyes wandering around, making sure no shadow monsters were following them.

After commanding Bone Crusher to be quite, Egypt began to walk, Yugi closely at her side, this was it, this was were the true danger began, who knew if there were traps up ahead, which mostly there would be, and what if there were guards or some type of monster guarding the building?

They had to be as quite as possible, and as prepared to fight as Bone Crusher was, who at the moment, was scanning the area with his big red eyes, his ears perked up, at alert for any danger or threat to his master and her cousin.

_(Don't worry Yami, we're on our way, hang on, please love, hang on)_

_**(((00000))**_

****

"JOAN!" Yami screamed in fear and terror.

Yami could hear rustling within the dark room, and suddenly every candle lit within the room, causing an eerie glow to cast over the once dark area, creating shadows and figures on the wall.

It took Yami's deep crimson eyes to adjust to the new light, but when he did, he gasped, and he felt his body ache all over again, cause there, standing before him was Joan, a blood stained knife held tightly within her cold fingers.

"About time, your highness," Joan laughed heartlessly, the glow from the candles casting upon her dark eyes, causing them to look even more soulless, and empty.

"I knew something wasn't right with you," Yami growled, his voce surprisingly returning to him.

"Yes, you did, too bad your little friends didn't or you wouldn't be in this situation now would you?" Joan cackled, causing Yami to clench his teeth tightly and growl low within his throat.

"Who are you, what is your real name, cause I know it's not Joan, I heard what Egypt and Yugi said, before you knocked me out, you bitch, now who are you, tell me," Yami barked, his voice stronger then it was earlier, now that he knew who was keeping him captive.

"Uh, so demanding, let me tell you something _**Atem,**_" Joan growled, before leaning down to whisper into Yami's ear, her breath icy cold against his flesh, causing Yami to shiver.

"You're not pharaoh anymore, and this is my turf, you have no power here," Joan whispered harshly, her voice like a shape cutting knife itself, which caused Yami to shiver once more.

Standing up straight, Joan smirked down at the shivering pharaoh, her deep dark eyes empty and emotionless, but fierce nonetheless.

"You stupid mortals can't even figure out the most simplest of things," Joan snorted, twirling the blood-coated knife between her fingers, watching as Yami's eyes widened horror at the sight of it.

"What…. what do you mean?" Yami stammered, his voice low, and evident with fear as his crimson eyes closely watching the dagger as was twirled within Joan's hands.

"Joan pharaoh, swatch the to syllables of my first name and you get anjo, and do you know what that mean?" Joan smirked, knowing full well that Yami didn't a damn thing about many languages.

Shaking his head 'no', Yami continued to keep his crimson eyes on the bloody dagger, watching it closely as it moved.

"It means Angel in Portuguese you stupid king," Joan snarled, rolling her eyes, before she began to toss her dagger, catching it by its handle each time it fell from the air.

"You're no angel," Yami growled, tugging at his chains once more.

"Oh but that's were you're wrong Atem, I am an angel, for you see, I'm not an ordinary angel," Joan smirked, walking around the table as she spoke, the dagger still moving within her fingers.

"Do tell," Yami huffed, his crimson eyes following her, watching as she moved about the table, the coated knife never once stopping it motions.

"Well my last name is Murete, now rearrange the r and the e pharaoh," Joan smirked, knowing that Egypt had thought Yami some Spanish words, especially the one she was talking about.

Yami's eyes widened in horror as realization hit him square in the face. No this wasn't, this couldn't be…. it just couldn't be………. it wasn't possible… she couldn't be….

"The Angel of Death," Yami whispered, his crimson eyes wide in horror and newfound fear. She couldn't be, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. Yami could feel his heartbeat pick up speed just at the very thought.

"Correct, Anjo Muerte, The Angel of Death," the death angel smirked, stopping in front of Yami, her dark eyes glistening with murder and hatred, thanks to the candle light that flickered within the room, the gleam form the fire sparkling in her cold eyes.

"You… you're…. Anubis's angel," Yami breathed, suddenly feeling very dizzy and uneasy, this couldn't be happening to him.

"Wow, you're not as stupid as I thought you were, _**Atem**_," the dark angel smirked, watching as Yami began to tremble in fear before her.

"What do you want with me," Yami whispered, never taking his eyes of the death angel, and her twirling dagger.

"I told you, you're paying for what you did, you cheated death, no one cheats my master and lives, not only did you cheat once, but you cheated a second time, when you returned to this world for that runt you call a lover, and now you must pay for what you did, my lord hates you Atem, do he sent me down here to kill you, but that's not all I'm here for," the angel of death smirked, running the blade down Yami's cheek, causing the pharaoh to hiss in pain as blood trickled down his face, gathering in a small pool by his head.

"Ex… explain," Yami breathed, trying to ignore the now aching pain in his face. He knew Anubis hated him, the lord of the dead made sure every god knew his hatred for the once king of Egypt

"Oh he didn't tell you, what a shame," the dark girl pretended to look sad, before the expression changed to one of hate and sear madness.

"Who?" Yami growled, his fist clenching once more. He was really getting tired of this girl and her irritating questions that she knew he had no clue about.

"Your love Yugi, he didn't tell you the deal he made with me?" the death angel smirked, looking at the glistening crimson blood that now sparkled on the blade thanks to the candle light.

"Yugi would never make a deal with someone like you," Yami growled, becoming very irritated and angry with this so called angel of Anubis. What in Ra's name was she talking about?

"Oh but that's were you're wrong pharaoh, for you see, your little lover did make a deal with me, a deal of death," Anubis's angel smirked, catching the confused and angry look on her captives face.

"For you see, when your little lover died in that hospital he was transported to the land that separates this world and the land of the dead, the crossover ground for the dearly departed souls of this world, he had a choice to make you see, either return or go to paradise, and I'm sure you know what he chose," Death smirked, before smearing the glistening blood on her blade to her palm, watching as the liquid stained her skin, making her smirk widen.

"He chose to come back, for me," Yami whispered, turning his head away from the angel of death, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Yes and for that he had to pay a price, since he chose to come back, I got the privilege of choosing anyone I like to take his place in paradise," Death cackled watching as Yami's eyes became fierce.

"Yugi would never do something like that, you lie," Yami spat, not turning his head to look at the angel, but his deep crimson orbs held anger and frustration. This so called angel was lying, Yugi would never take a risk like that, he would never!!!!

"Oh but he did pharaoh, he did for _**you**_, and since not only did I have to kill you for cheating my lord, I had to kill another human to pay the debt your little love owed and why not kill to birds with the same stone," Death smirked, the candle light flickering in her eyes.

Yami's head snapped up, his crimson eyes wide in horror and realization. Quickly turning his head, Yami's crimson eyes clashed with Death's, and his eyes widened even further.

"And you choose me, to take Yugi's place," he whispered his body beginning to shake uncontrollably out of fear, and pain.

"Exactly," Death smirked, before dragging the end of the sharp blade down Yami's forearm, causing the pharaoh to scream in pain as he tried to move himself away from the agonizing dagger, but only succeeded in causing his chains to bit even more into his bleeding wrist and ankles, causing his screams to intensify.

"But no one said, I couldn't have a little fun with you before you die," the death angel cackled, before dragging the blade down Yami's chest, cutting his black leather top as she went, the blade ripping into his tender flesh, causing Yami to scream and howl in agony.

All Yami could was scream and shake as every part of his body was cut and ripped apart, scream after scream falling from his lips, but falling on deaf ears.

Crimson blood mixed with wet crystal tears as the assault on his pain racked body continued; this was pure, horrifying torture.

The deep, dark, red liquid dripped from the table, and landed softy on the floor, but not being noticed, not being cared for, for both parties were to caught up in what was going on to care for the spilled blood. One party being tortured, cut to ribbons, their blood being shed from their shaking body, while the other did the torturing, enjoying the pain they were inflecting on the helpless, shaking being lying on the cold table.

Soon the Angel of Death grew tired of torturing her victim, so she tossed her bloody dagger aside, and stared down at the bloody heap that was once pharaoh Atem, proud ruler of Higher and Lower Egypt.

Now the king lie there on the blood soiled table, his entire body shaking from enormous amounts of pain, while he bled from every wound, every cut, every mark on his body, the scene horrific and gruesome.

Blood covered everything, the floor, the walls, the table, even Death herself, but she didn't mind, she liked it this way.

Yami lay thee panting, his vision cutting in and out as he tried to breath, his lungs not wanting to work properly. He hurt all over, even in places he didn't even know he had, and he could feel the life draining form his mangled body, but he knew this wasn't over, he knew his suffering had yet to cease.

Turning his head slowly towards the dark angel, Yami watched as she came near him, the gleam in her eyes not too friendly. Yami opened his mouth to scream or protest, or beg for mercy, but nothing came out, he had screamed himself hoarse, now all he could do was watch.

Death smirked as she approached the dying pharaoh, watching as his blood drained from his body, and falling around him, the deep red liquid sparkling and glistening in the candle light.

She could see Atem's eyes growing glossy, his body becoming pale and cold, but she wasn't through yet, oh no, there was much more to come, she wasn't through playing with her prey just yet.

Pulling out a gag, Death wrapped it around the pharaoh's mouth, causing Yami to choke, his breathing becoming even worse. Now the king had to rely on breathing through his nose, which only caused pain, severe pain.

Crimson eyes met now black ones, the two locking and holding the others gaze. Yami could feel his consciousness slipping away, and he couldn't help but close his eyes, suddenly feeling sleepy and lightheaded.

_((Please let me die, please let me die, if you truly love me father Ra, please let me die))_ Yami mentally pleaded, tears falling from his closed crimson eyes.

Suddenly everything went black, darkness consumed Yami's vision as he fell unconscious, the extreme agonizing pain being too much for his body to handle.

Watching as the pharaoh passed out, Death smirked, giving a small flick of her wrist, causing Yami's wounds to heal.

_Later my pharaoh, I will torture you until you vocally beg for death, and then, I'll happily grant you your wish, _the death angel mentally cackled, before exited the room, leaving her prisoner to rest, well, at least for now, she wasn't through with him just yet.

_You will pay for cheating my lord you wicked king, and once I kill you, I'll happily give your mangled corpse to my lord, who will praise me for my work, not only that, but the debt your little lover owes will be paid as well, with your blood pharaoh Atem._

_**(((00000)))**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- I know, not long and I'm sorry but the next one's going to be longer trust me

Egypt- (mouth open) (eyes wide)

EgyptMotou- what?

Egypt- Joan is actually Anjo Muerte, the Angel of Death…. EVIL!!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- uhhhh well…… ummmmm…. I have no comment,

Egypt- you're evil you know that?

EgyptMotou- yes as a matter of fact I do (smiles innocently)

Egypt- how come Yami had to get picked to take Yugi's place

EgyptMotou- because Anubis already had it out for Yami anyway, and like Death said, why not kill two birds with the same stone, so not only will Anubis get Yami, the one who's cheated death twice, but Yugi's debt to Anubis will also be paid in the process

Egypt- that's cruel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- yes I know, just as a little info thing, Anubis is the Egyptian lord of the Dead, but Anjo Muerte is his angel, so she is the one who actually kills the people, he just chooses who dies, she is the one who kills them, so she's like the grim reaper but she doesn't get to choose who dies, she choose for Yami to take Yugi's place, not Anubis

Egypt- evil I say, EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- well please review everyone and please no flames, I'm really trying something new here, this is all new to me, so be nice!!!!! I know there's no real angel called Anjo Muerte, but bare with me here please (does puppy dog eyes)

Egypt- Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Translations**_

_**Anjo**_- Angel- Portuguese

_**Muerte-**_ Death- Spanish


	8. As You Wish

EgyptMotou- well here's the new chapter you guys have been waiting

Egypt- yep, are you excited authoress?

EgyptMotou- yep my birthday is in 3 weeks I'll be 16 I can't wait

Egypt- well EgyptMotou doesn't own anything

_(Yugi's thoughts or Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami's thoughts or Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

**_(((00000)))_**

"Are you sure this is where Yami is Egypt"" Yugi asked, crutching down next to his younger cousin. It took them awhile to make it to the old run down building, apparently it was farther away then they thought.

"I'm positive, look," Egypt said pointing to her choker.

Looking down at the item, Yugi quickly noticed it was glowing, the eye of Horus glowing brightly, causing the shadows and creatures nearby to shriek and run, desperately trying to get away from the blinding light.

Becoming very confused, Yugi looked at his younger cousin, who was crutched down beside him, Bone Crusher at her side, ready to attack at any given moment.

"What's with the glowing?" Yugi asked, making sure to whisper, whoever was holding Yami could be a demon, or a monster, or who knows what else, and if they found them there, they'd be in the same situation as Yami, and the once king didn't need that.

"It senses shadow magic, more shadow magic then needed here," Egypt answered, keeping her voice low as well.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, turning so he was facing his cousin. He really didn't understand any of this. Yami was the shadow realm expert not him.

"Here, there's no needed for as much shadow magic as my chokers picking up, who ever is using the magic, must have Yami, cause one of the spells is a binding spell, I can tell you that right off the bat, because it requires lots of magic, and control, you have to concentrate really hard to keep it activated," Egypt answered, glancing over at her cousin and catching the worried look in his eyes.

"YOU MEAN YAMI"S CHAINED DOWN!!" Yugi screamed, and was quickly silenced by a hand over his mouth. Looking over at his cousin, he could see the girl glaring at him.

"Shhhhhhhhhh…. be quit, we can't let them hear us," the girl snapped, before removing her hand from Yugi's mouth. "Look, I know you're worried about Yami, I am to, but we have to be quit or we'll end up just like him, chained down and having who knows what done to us," Egypt finished, sighing at the hurt look in Yugi's eyes.

She didn't mean to snap at the little hikari, but right know they couldn't afford any mistakes, because what she didn't tell Yugi was that she was also sensing something else, something much worse then a bondage spell.

"So what do we do?" Yugi asked, his voice lower then normal. Egypt had never snapped at him before, never. It hurt the little one's feeling that his younger cousin to be acting like this, he knew she was scared, but that didn't mean she has to take it out on him.

Sighing, Egypt pulled her cousin close to her body, hugging the small trembling boy, giving him her body heat. It had gotten much colder in the shadow realm and not even her magic could fix that.

"Yugi I'm sorry for snapping at you, I didn't mean to, it's just…." She began but was cut off by a hand on her cheek. Looking down, she saw Yugi looking up at her, his amethyst eyes sparkling.

"I know E, you're scared, we both are, now lets go save my Yami," Yugi smiled, giving his younger cousin a hug. They were going to need each other if they were going to pull this off.

"So what's the plan?" Yugi asked, pulling away from his cousin to look up at her, determination shinning within his big eyes, making Egypt smile.

Thinking carefully, Egypt's eyes lit up as a plan formed in her head. Leaning down to Yugi's ear she began to whisper her plan, making sure that only Yugi could hear her.

Once she was done she pulled away, and smiled at seeing the happiness shimmering in Yugi's beautiful amethyst jewels.

"That just might work," he smirked, something Egypt had never seen before. Yami was defiantly rubbing off on the small one, Yami or Bakura, either way he was changing, and she didn't know if she was proud, or a little afraid.

Smiling, Egypt nodded, before she began to crawl on all fours towards the warehouse, Yugi right behind her, both making sure to stay out of sight. Bone Crusher stayed ahead of his master, keeping watch for any threats that might harm his master and her companion, and since he was a shadow monster, no one would pay the dog like creature any mind.

_(Don't worry Yami, we're on our way, we'll save you, I promise my love)_

_**((000))**_

****

"Please… stop," Yami cried, his head reeling back as a scream passed his swollen lips, tears falling rapidly from his closed crimson eyes. This had to stop, he wanted it to end, he needed it to end, this pain was horrible, unbearable, he wanted it all to end.

_((I'm sorry aibou, I couldn't take it, please… please forgive me… my love)) _he mentally pleaded, knowing full well that his little light couldn't hear him.

He didn't want to give up, he didn't want to let Death win, but he couldn't take it anymore, she was just going to keep torturing and keep torturing him until she broke his will, ad he didn't want that anymore, he just wanted it too be over.

"You know what you have to say to make all this stop," Death smirked, before dragging her blade down Yami's chest, causing the dark one to cry out in agony.

She'd won, she'd got him right were she wanted him, it was over, soon her lord would have what he'd always wanted, pharaoh Atem's life.

"Please…. please… just…. kill…. me….. please…. make it….. stop….please... I beg….. of you…." Yami pleaded, his torn body motionless, no longer willing to move on his command, no longer willing to respond, not that he could even if he wanted too, even the slightest motion caused pain to race up his spine.

"Good pharaoh, since you asked so nicely I'll grant you your wish," Death sneered, her white teeth bearing, her dark eyes flashing, as she replaced the gag she had removed earlier.

Smirking down at the captured pharaoh the death angel gently ran her finger down Yami's cheek, the only gently motion he had received since he got there.

Turning, Death slowly began to make her way out of the room before turning and smirking over at the chained king, her dark eyes mad with murder and rage.

Exiting the room, Death began to make her way to a separate room, one that held many of her torture devices, along with the exact weapon she'd need for disposing of the pharaoh. After all, he did beg her to kill him, why not grant him his request.

Yami closed his eyes as he waited, waited for Death to return with whatever she went to retrieve and kill him. He didn't want to die, he really didn't, but what kind of a life was he going through right now, being tortured only to be healed so you can get tortured again. Why would anyone want that? He knew that if he accepted defeat all the pain would stop, all the agony would go away.

Not to mention the fact that everything looked hopeless. He didn't know how long he'd been here, maybe a few days or so, he didn't know, and he didn't know how much longer he would last.

And his aibou couldn't come here on his own, it was to dangerous, not to mention that his younger cousin was terrified of the shadow realm, she wouldn't come with Yugi, and he didn't want the little angel to get hurt because of him, no way.

So he was stuck here, alone and helpless before the crazy death angel, and there was nothing he could do about it, nothing, he was doomed.

Tears slipped down Yami's face as he thought about his light, how upset and scared the young one must be. More tears fell from his eyes as he lay there bleeding from ever inch of his body.

He was never going to see his aibou again, was he? Never going to hear his angel's soft soothing voice. He was never going to touch the little one, even if it was just a brush of hands.

He was never going to look into the little light's beautiful amethyst eyes; he was never going to see the soft face of his hikari again, never again.

_((Aibou… Yugi… I love you… please remember that… please))_ he mentally cried as he heard the door to the room he was in open, signaling Death's return.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Yami prepared himself for the worse, he was quickly surprised when nothing happened, and was even more surprised when he felt a soft touch to his face, a caressing touch.

Slowly opening his eyes Yami was shocked, no scratch shocked, he was blown away, when glossy crimson eyes meet beautiful shimmering amethyst.

"Aibou," Yami murmured, but the gag he wore about his mouth muffled the sound. Yami could clearly see tears falling from the little one's face, and he so baldy wanted to wipe the painful tears away, but thanks to his chains he couldn't.

"Oh god Yami," Yugi wept, his hand slowly reaching out to touch his torn lover, but he quickly moved it away, for fear of causing the other even more pain then he was already in.

His lover, his darkness, his yami, was torn apart, ripped in many different areas of the darkling's body. How could this have happened, why had they waited so long? Who could do such a horrible, evil thing to his love?

More tears fell as Yugi examined his pharaoh, noting the cuts and stab marks that were strung carelessly over the young king's form. Yugi quickly noted all the blood his other had lost, and this caused him even more pain.

Looking around the room, Yugi quickly noticed the blood stained walls and the blood covered floor, and he prayed that this wasn't his lovers blood, oh Ra how he prayed.

Reaching out slowly once more, Yugi removed the gag, tossing it aside, before he looked back down at his tortured darkness. He could feel his stomach turning and knotting up, threatening to lose its contents, which wasn't much might I add.

"Oh Yami… I… I'm so sorry, please forgive me my darkness," Yugi cried, his voice low as crystal tears fell from his eyes and dampened his cheeks.

"It… it's not… your fault… aibou," Yami weakly smiled, his heart aching as he watched his little one cry for him, for his pain. Yugi could be so king and caring, that it always brought joy to Yami's heart, but he hated seeing his little love cry.

Tears began to fall from Egypt's eyes as she looked at the battered pharaoh, memories returning to her all to quickly. _(((No one dissevered this, no one)))_ she mentally cried, her blue eyes scanning the room and noticing all the blood that was splattered here and there.

_**(((It's too much like my room, too much, I don't understand how anyone could do this to another, I don't understand))) **_she wept, mentally and physically, as memories of her father flashed behind her now closed eyes, causing her body to tremble even more, but not out of the chill, but out of fear, and remembrance.

"Don't worry Yami, we're going to get you out of here," Yugi whispered, before he began to tug on the chains that bound his darkness to the blood soiled table, but the bonds wouldn't budge, not even a little.

Yami's eyes suddenly widened in horror as he remembered exactly why he was here, and where his capturer had went. "Aibou…. no…. Joan…. she's,… she's…" He began but was quickly cut off by a slamming and locking of a door.

All three teens heads shot towards the door, and their eyes widened as there in the door way stood Joan, her sharp white teeth bearing as she smirked at the new arrivals.

"Well hello there, glad you could join us Yugi and Egypt," Joan greeted sweetly, but the two could tell she was just acting, just playing with them.

Quickly, Egypt made her way over to Yugi, getting in front of her older cousin, her dagger out in front of her as she prepared to fight, prepared to protect her cousin and her friend.

"Who are you, really?" Egypt barked, her now dark blue eyes clashing with Joan's deep black. This was the girl she thought she could trust; this was the girl she thought was her friend, but not anymore.

"Oh you didn't tell them Yami, how sad, now I have to tell them," Joan fake pouted, before laughing insanely, causing Bone Crusher to jump in front of his master.

He didn't like the vibes he was getting of this girl, he didn't like them at all, and she was posing a threat to his master's safety and that he could not allow.

Bearing his teeth, Bone Crusher growled, his tails whipping about as he locked eyes with the threat, his sharp claws digging into the cement floor, causing scratches and dents to appear, but no one seemed to notice.

"Aw look, he's angry, how pathetic," Joan laughed, causing Bone Crusher's growls to grow louder, as the shadow creature bent down, preparing to strike.

"You didn't answer my question," Egypt growled, before raising her dagger to her chest in a defensive manner, also ready to stack. Whoever this was, they'd pay for hurting Yami, and her cousin, they'd pay dearly.

"Hmmmm, you're just like Atem, no manners," Joan sneered, her eyes twinkling with murder, humor, and insanity.

"Fine, I'll tell you, since you might as well know who's about to kill your precious Atem, my name is Anjo Muerte, the Angel of Death," Death smirked, watching as both small teenagers eyes widened in horror.

"Since you two seemed to be struck silent, I'll continue my little explanation," Death cackled, causing Yugi to back into the table, his body trembling with fear. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

_**(((0000))**_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

EgyptMotou- yes I know I said it was going to be longer and I'm sorry, but I had to end it here or this chapter would have been at least 8,000 words long, and not only do I not want to write 8,000 words for one chapter, I'm sure no one wants to read 8,000 words for a chapter

Egypt- yey Yugi and I are going to save Yami

EgyptMotou- maybe…

Egypt- WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

EgyptMotou- nothing…

Egypt- what are you up to?

EgyptMotou- all I goatta say is, you guys will be severely shocked next chapter, trust me

Egypt- oh lord!!!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- well, next chapter is the last chapter of this story so I need 10 reviews for you guys to get it

Egypt- 10?!?!?!?!?!

EgyptMotou- sorry but next chapter is a very important chapter and it's a key chapter because it's the reason for the side story or the sequel to this story

Egypt- oh lord, why do I have a feeling you're going to do something bad

EgyptMotou- because usually I do…

Egypt- well you heard her, 10 reviews, please review everyone please I'm scared for my cousins and Yami's safety

EgyptMotou- don't spoil it (smirking)

Egypt- oh no, you're going to hurt Yugi aren't you?

EgyptMotou- maybe, maybe not, if I do hurt him, it won't be the way you expect me to

Egypt- (groans) please review, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gets on knees and begs)

EgyptMotou- 0-0


	9. Debt Repayed

EgyptMotou- well I got my reviews so here's the next and final chapter

Egypt- oh god, EgyptMotou- does not own anything

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi)_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

**((0000000))**

"Let me get this straight, you want to kill Yami, because he cheated death?" Egypt growled, her now dark blue eyes locking with Death's. That was the stupidest reason she had ever heard of!!

"Precisely," Death cackled, running her sharp tongue over her teeth, causing Yugi to shudder in fear.

"Not to mention the debt that is owed to my lord," Death smirked, her dark eyes looking straight at Yugi. The little runt had no idea what kind of trouble he'd cause when he mad that deal.

"What debt?" Egypt barked, growing rather impotent with Death, not liking the way she was looking at Yugi.

"The debt your little cousin owes," Death sneered, watching as Yugi's head bowed in shame, his blonde bangs falling over his big amethyst eyes.

"What is she talking about?" Egypt asked, glancing at Yugi. Yugi would never make a deal with someone like her; he'd never, never.

"Oh, you didn't tell them, shame on you Yugi," Death laughed insanely, her eyes growing colder and more heartless.

"Yugi what is she talking about," Egypt asked again, now fully looking at Yugi. Was she the only one lost and confused? Glancing at Yami, who was now limp and barely conscious on the table, she could tell she wasn't the only one in the dark.

Yugi kept his head bowed, not wanting to face his cousin or Yami. This was entirely his fault, he made the deal and now Yami had to pay the price, but how was that fair, how? Not to mention the fact that this wasn't the way he wanted them to find, if they ever found out at all.

"The deal he made with me after he died, the deal that I could take someone's soul from this earth in his place," Death cackled, watching as Egypt's eyes went wide in horror.

"No, Yugi would never make a deal like that, never," Egypt cried, glaring at Death. How dare she lie about her cousin like that, how dare she?

"Why don't you ask him," Death snarled, motioning towards Yugi with her hand, her smirk never once leaving her face.

"Yugi, what is she talking about?" Egypt asked, her voice low, Turing her blue eyes to Yugi she could see that tears were falling from his face.

"Ai… aibou… please… please tell me it's not… it's not true," Yami whispered, his voice strained and weak as he continued to lose blood, everything was getting very fuzzy, and blurred, and he could feel consciousness leaving him.

"Go on Yugi, tell them the truth, tell them how you set someone else's life at risk, just so you could return," Death smirked, noticing how Yugi's body began to shake and tremble with fear and shame.

"It's true," Yugi whispered, his voice barely heard. Closing his eyes tightly he waited for the blow he knew was going to come. They were going to hate him now, they both were, and he dissevered it, all of it.

Egypt gasped at what she heard. WHAT!!!! How could he, why, why would he take that risk, why didn't he tell them, WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"This wasn't suppose to happen," Yugi cried, his head coming up, tears streaming down his soft face.

"You weren't suppose to pick Yami, he was off limits to your choosing," Yugi cried, before turning to his dying lover. "Yami I'm so sorry, this wasn't suppose to happen, I swear, you weren't suppose to get chosen," Yugi sobbed, looking into his darks glossy crimson eyes.

"I couldn't stand being without you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I never should have taken that risk, never, and now you have to pay, I swear Yami, you weren't suppose to die, you weren't, please forgive me, please," Yugi sobbed, closing his eyes tightly.

This was his fault, all his fault. Yami wasn't suppose to die, he was off limits, but why, why did he have to take his place, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh, don't cry aibou," Yami soothed his voice low, and barely heard. True he didn't want to die, but if him dying meant Yugi being able to live his life, then Yami would do it, for he loved the boy, and would do anything for him, even if it meant death.

"Now if you would please step aside, I need to finish my task," Death smirked, before taking a few steps towards the three teens, but was shocked when both turned to her, their eyes darker then normal.

"You won't have him, this is my fault, if you want to kill someone kill me, but you will not have Yami," Yugi growled surprising Yami and Egypt silent, Yugi never acted like that.

"Ah, now don't be difficult," Death sneered, but smirked all the same. Fine if they wanted to fight her, she'd fight, after all, she'd get two more souls in the end, and all the more fun for her.

"No one's dying except you Death, I'll make you pay for hurting Atem," Egypt growled, once again stepping in front of Yugi in protection. This was going to end right here and now.

"You can't fight me mortal, your powers are useless against me," Death cackled, before waving her hand, her dark eyes deadly.

Yugi and Egypt cried out in surprise and shock, as the ground began to shake, knocking them both off balance, and onto the cold, hard floor. Suddenly Egypt felt a cold hand grasp her ankle, and screamed at what she saw.

There looking right at her was a glistening white skeleton, his eyeless face gazing back her, its grip on her ankle tightening. Egypt screamed once more, kicking the hideous thing off of her, before she scrambled to her feet, helping Yugi up as well.

Once both teens were to their feet, they both gasped and screamed, as more skeletons rose from the ground, some not even fished rotting yet.

The two could see flesh falling off the once human bodies, the smell of stale blood, and rotting skin filling the air. The corpses soulless eyes stared at the teens, before they all howled in fury and blind rage, and began to charge at the two, their bony, lifeless arms raised.

"Bone Crusher attack," Egypt cried, sending her monster into battle. She knew he could take them out with one blow of his mighty tails.

Hearing its master's command, Bone Crusher was on his feet at once and charged at the approaching bodies, and easily took them out, lapping at the blood that stained his paws.

"Now attack Death," Egypt cried, holding Yugi close to her body, both of them trembling from the coldness of the room, and shadow and the sight of the living dead lying broken and torn at their feet.

Charging at the threat, Bone Crusher hit home, his enormous horn going straight through Deaths stomach, piercing the flesh and bone. An attack like that would have killed any normal person but all Death did was smirk, showing off her fangs.

Everyone was shocked when she grabbed Bone Crusher by the head and threw the giant creature back. The shadow monster collided with the wall, his body falling limply to the floor below him.

"How did you…" Yugi gasped, cowering behind his cousin as he watched the scene before him. What the hell just happen?

"Stupid human, you can't kill what is already dead," Death smirked; her eyes murderous, before the hole Bone crusher had made in her stomach began to heal, as if nothing had happened.

Egypt growled as she went into defensive mode, moving into an attack position, just like Atem and Bakura had shown her. But she didn't know what to do, how were suppose to stop something that was dead to begin with?

"Now if you don't mind I'll take Atem and be gone," Death barked, growing rather annoyed with these meddling humans. If she had to she'd kill them as well, hey no skin of her bones.

"No you can't have him," Egypt growled, before charging at death, her dagger in hand, and in position for an attack. Using her magic, Egypt disappeared, vanishing from sight.

Yugi's eyes widened in horror as he realized he was now alone, how was he suppose to fight? Feeling anger fill him, Yugi's eyes darkened. How could she, why would she leave him like that, the traitor!!!!!!!!

"Looks like you're all alone runt," Death snickered, stepping towards Yugi, who stepped back in fear and horror and met the table his still bleeding Yami lay on.

Both were surprised when out of no where, a shinning blade made it's way through Death's chest, the blade sparking in the candle light.

Behind her, Egypt stood smirking, her dagger in hand as she pushed the dagger even more into the wound, pushing until the hilt of her knife, met the small of Death's back.

"Don't even think about it," Egypt smirked, feeling black blood trickle down her hands as she pushed.

Yugi smiled happily as he saw his cousin. She didn't leave him, she didn't leave him!! He should have never doubted his cousin, she's not like that, she'd never do that to him. Yugi felt a sting a guilt wash over him as he realized that he had doubted his younger cousin, and had believe that she had truly left him.

But she didn't, she just had to get into the right position; that was just like Egypt. Yugi would have continued to celebrate, had it not been for Death's next move.

Looking at Yugi, Death smirked, showing off purely white teeth, before her eyes became wild and insane.

Egypt felt the body in front her shift, before she looked up and a scream caught in her throat. There looking right at her, were black, wild eyes, an ugly. dead face looking back at her, sharp teeth showing as Death smirked at her, her gaze wild, and crazy.

"How did you…" Egypt began but was cut off as she was harshly shoved back, hitting the back wall rather hard, Sliding down the wall, Egypt made no moves to get up, obviously very hurt.

Yugi watched in horror and disgust as Death's head turned completely back around, her wild eyes landing on him. "Now for you," she smirked, black blood dripping from her stomach, before the wound healed over, just like before. The closing of the wound snapped the dagger completely in half, the two pieces falling uselessly to the ground as Death made her way towards Yugi.

Whimpering in fear, Yugi backed even more into the table, the sharp edge of the metal surface cutting into the small of his back, biting into the soft flesh.

"You… leave him… alone," Egypt gasped out from her spot by the wall. Slowly standing to her feet, Egypt leaned against the wall, using it to keep her up right.

"Oh," Death smirked, looking back at Egypt, her eyes once again going wild.

"You can't touch him, either of them," Egypt gasped, her voice low, but fierce nonetheless, causing Death to growl in annoyance. She was really getting tired of this girl.

"And why can't I," Death sneered, her eyes growing darker, as more hatred formed. She was staring to hate Egypt more then she hated Atem, she just never gave up, did she want her to snap the teen in half.

"Because it's forbidden," Egypt smirked, watching as Death's eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about?" Death growled, now completely turning towards Egypt, her eyes locking on the barely standing girl.

Yugi didn't get it, what was his cousin doing, was she tying to get herself killed? And what did she mean, _**forbidden**_?

"You heard me, Atem told me all about what happened when he tried to come back, how you and Anubis objected," Egypt smirked, her eyes slightly unfocused, but locked with Death nonetheless.

"He told me how you two wanted to keep him in the afterlife, how you two didn't want him to return to earth, return to Yugi, but in the end Horus let him return," Egypt continued, watching as Death's eyes became dark, and murderous, showing much hatred towards her, and her words.

"He also told me how Horus and Ra both said you and Anubis were not allowed to touch Yami, for if either of you did, they would surely kill you both themselves," Egypt finished, smirking.

Death growled at the barely standing girl. It was true, when the pharaoh had asked to return, Ra and the high god Horus had instructed her and her lord not to touch the pharaoh or his lover, they had said that they were both off limits to her and Anubis's power

She was hoping that no one would know about that, but it appeared that Atem had told this girl, because obviously he would forget, like he had now.

The deal was if Atem forgot this rule, forgot the bargain, Death could take him, but if he remembered, she and her lord were not to touch the once king of Egypt. But there was no rule that said Atem couldn't have someone else remember for him. That's why the king had told the young girl, just in case he did forget.

Yami's eyes widened as heard this. He remembered that deal, the bargain his father and Anubis had made when he had asked to return to the human world, to be reunited with the one he loved.

Looking at Egypt, Yami smiled in thanks to the unsteady girl, he owed her for that. If she wasn't here, she never would have jogged his memory, and Death could easily have him.

"But I can still take the pharaoh in the runt's place," Death growled, and pulled out a venom coated dagger, the blade dripping with rattle snake, and viper poison, ensuring a quick but painful death.

"No… he's still off limits, if a person returns to this world due to love, the one they love is not to be touched by death," Egypt corrected, as she continued to smirk, never once faltering in her confidence.

Death growled as she looked at the girl. She was right, it was law, Horus made sure of that, and if she showed up with the pharaoh's spirit, she would surely be in trouble, along with her lord.

"But someone still has to die, right here and now, in the place of the pharaoh's lover," Death growled, looking between Yugi and Egypt. She hated to admit it, but she had lost, she was defeated, there was use trying to fight the facts.

"I'll go," Yugi breathed, stepping forward, his head held high. He had gotten everyone into this; he should be the one to pay.

"No… aibou..." Yami whispered, his voice nearly gone by now. He was slipping in and out of consciousness now, and he was still losing blood.

"No, I couldn't live with myself if you died Yugi, and how do you think Yami would feel, he's already lost you too many time, he doesn't deserve that," Egypt groaned, shaking her head at her cousin.

"Then who will take my place," Yugi cried, looking directly at his cousin.

"I will," Egypt said softly, as if she didn't care about the words she just spoke.

"Like hell you will," Yugi cried, surprising both Yami and Egypt with his words, Yugi never cursed, never.

"I'm the only one left here, Yugi if you die, Yami would surely go crazy, and you know me, you know how I'd take it," Egypt barked, her voice suddenly rising, scaring Yugi.

"And besides," Egypt breathed, placing her hand on her locket. "I'll get to see my mother and sister again," she breathed, tears willing up in her eyes.

"No I won't let you," Yugi cried, his hands fisting. He wasn't going to let her do this, no way in hell.

"It's not your choice," Egypt sighed, pushing herself off the wall. Keeping her balance, Egypt slowly walked over to Death, her eyes holding no fear, and no regret for her choice.

"No," Yugi cried, and was about to run over to his cousin to try and stop the girl, when he found that he couldn't move his arms or legs. Looking at Egypt in horror, Yugi saw his younger cousin holding her hand out towards the little light, keeping him in place with her shadow powers.

"Sorry cousin, but this is the way it has to be," Egypt said, smiling sadly at her older cousin, who began to squirm and try and fight the chains that held him still.

"No, no, no, no, you can't, I won't let you, no, you can't," Yugi cried, tears now falling from his eyes as he watched his little cousin approach Death in horror.

"Is this your final choice?" Death asked, her voice suddenly becoming deep, and god like.

Looking at Yugi, Egypt smiled, before nodding her head softly, her blue eyes sparkling with love for the two males that were before her.

"Egypt…. Please," Yami breathed, watching the girl in horror and shock. She couldn't do this, she just couldn't.

Slowly making her way over to Yami, Egypt leaned down and kissed the pharaoh softly on the cheek, noting the tears that were falling from the once proud king's crimson eyes.

"Please take care of him, please, he's going to need you now more then ever, I trust you Atem, take good care of my cousin," Egypt whispered softly into Yami's ear, before she pulled back and gazed down at the proud pharaoh.

Yami gave a small nod of his head, as more tears fell from his crimson eyes. What could he do, this was her choice, he couldn't stop her.

Going over to Yugi, Egypt kissed the weeping boy on the forehead, wiping away the tears with her thumbs. "Please don't cry Yugi, please," she soothed, even though tears were now falling from her eyes as well.

"Why?" Yugi breathed, choking on a sob as he did so. Why was she doing this? Why? WHY?

"Because I love you, and Yami, and I couldn't stand seeing you two apart," Egypt smiled softly, before hugging Yugi, pulling the boy close to her body.

"Don't mourn for me Yugi, don't ok, I want you to live life to the fullest, don't be sad over me," she whispered softly into Yugi's ear, gaining another sob from the now trembling boy.

This would be the last time she would ever hug her older cousin, the one she considered more like a brother to her. But she wasn't sad, no not at all, for she was doing this for him, so he could live and be happy with the one he loves, and the one he belonged with.

"Please don't," Yugi cried once Egypt pulled back, his big amethyst eyes filled with tears and sorrow, something Egypt could easily see, without using hr choker.

Looking at her shadow creature, who was now standing slowly from its spot on the floor, Egypt smiled, locking eyes with her monster.

"Bone Crusher, you now belong to Yugi, protect him, and make sure no harm comes to him," Egypt ordered, and smiled even more when Bone Crusher nodded, accepting his now past master's command.

Taking off her choker, Egypt set it down on Yami's chest, making sure to stay clear of his wounds and cuts. "Keep this safe," she said, looking down at Yami, who nodded in understanding.

Lastly, Egypt removed her mother's locket, and placed it around Yugi's neck, who gasped in shock. The beautiful, golden heart charm of the necklace fell softly over Yugi's collarbone, fitting the boy perfectly.

"I want you to keep that, it'll bring you luck, and now you'll have a part of me always with you, I know you'll keep it safe," Egypt smiled, before turning back to Death, and nodding her head, signaling she was ready.

"I just have one request," Egypt said suddenly, blocking out the sobs of her older cousin.

"And what is that?" Death growled, gripping the dagger in her hand tightly. She wanted the pharaoh, but this girl would have to do, but at least the pharaoh could feel pain from the loss f this girl; that was an upside.

"I don't want them to see me die, please transport them home?" Egypt asked, glancing back at the two crying boys behind her.

Nodding her head, Death waved her hand, before both boys disappeared, returning to where they belonged, along with Bone Crusher. They were going back to their home, but with a cost, they had to lose someone close.

The last thing Egypt heard of her cousin was the small boy crying out her name, before he was gone, going home, where he was needed most.

"Thank you," Egypt said, before she climbed onto the still blood soiled table and lay there, not moving one muscle in her body. She wasn't sacred, not really, yes she was a little afraid to die, but she would get to see her mother and sister in the end, and that just made her happy.

Reaching for the chains, Death was about to bond the girl down, restricting her from moving or running, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"You don't have to do that, I won't fight or run," Egypt breathed, before releasing her hold on Death's arm. Now she could see what Yami meant, the girl was cold to the touch, but that was probably because now she was the one to die, but she still wasn't scared, or upset, she was rather happy, because now her cousin and Yami could be together in peace, even if she wasn't there.

Nodding her head, Death, brought up the dagger, before driving the venom covered blade down the young girls chest, opening it completely, letting the poison sink into the body and rush through the blood.

Egypt began to twitch, but she did not scream, did not cry out, for this is what she wanted, this is what she had to do for things to finally be right.

Egypt could feel herself grow tired as the poison from the blade cursed through her blood, setting her veins on fire, but she still did not cry or scream, just waited for death to claim her.

But even as she felt herself dying, all she could do was smile; cause now Yami and Yugi were both safe, and no one was ever going to hurt them again.

Her body suddenly became cold, and numb, as if she was locked within a freezer while her blood boiled, her veins set to flames. She ached, and started to hurt, but her smile never faltered, she never once felt regret, for this is the way it was supposes to be.

Glazed, unfocused blue eyes looking into heartless, cold, black and a smirk crossed pale lips as Egypt looked at Death for the last time. "You…. lose," she whispered, before her body went limp, her blue eyes closing, never to reopen again.

_**(((0000000)))**_

Crimson eyes slowly opened, before the male they belonged to sat up, and groaned, rubbing his sore head, before looking around the room, trying to regain his bearings.

At first the male's eyesight was blurry and unfocused, but when they could finally see, the male quickly spotted his light lying motionlessly on the carpet floor, not making any motions to get up. Quickly crawling over to his light, Yami scooped the small one into his arms before he began to gently shake him, trying to wake the small child. 

Yami soon found that he was no longer injured; no marks are scars were left on his bronze skin. He felt fine and had no pain on any part of his body. Was it all just a dream, a nightmare? But it felt so real, so... so… so…

Amethyst eyes fluttered open and gazed into crimson orbs, before the smallest teen wrapped his arms around his lover, and buried his head into the strong chest, as he began to shake, and tremble.

"Yami I had the most horrible dream," Yugi cried, holding onto his darker half for dear life as he trembled. "It was awful, you were taken away, and when me and Egypt found you, you were dying, and there was blood everywhere, and we met Death and she wanted to kill you, but she wasn't allowed, and someone had to die and then Egypt…" Yugi said all in one breathe, but his voice quickly died in his throat as something caught his attention.

"Love what is it?" Yami asked, and followed Yugi's gaze with his own, but when he saw what the small light was looking at, he felt his lips go dry, and his throat close up.

There, lying on the floor was Bone Crusher, the dog like shadow creature curled around a limp, stiff form. The shadow creature looked sadly at Yami, before wrapping itself even more around the motionless form, the creature's sad red eyes gazing down at the form he was protecting.

But what caught their attention was the form that Bone Crusher was curled around. There, lying on the floor, motionless, and limp, was Egypt, the young teenage girl's body curled, and cold.

"Egypt…." Yugi whispered, and was about to reach out to his cousin, but was quickly pulled back into a lean chest by strong arms that were wrapped around his waist.

"No aibou," Yami breathed, his voice low, but stern, the last thing he wanted was for his light to touch a dead body.

Yes, she was dead, Yami could tell by the blue lips, pale complexion, and the fact that her chest wasn't moving as if she were breathing. Which meant that none of the past events were a dream. Egypt really did die to keep them together.

Yami could feel the body of his light stiffen and tense, before the small boy began to shake and tremble, even more then he already was. Yugi knew, his light wasn't stupid, he knew, he could tell.

"Egypt…." Yugi breathed, before the small light burst into tears, his hands wrapping around himself as he wept, his tiny form shaking and twisting mercilessly, and uncontrollably.

Yami held the small boy close as he wept, tears falling from his own crimson eyes as well, as he looked upon the girl that used to be Egypt Elaine Motou, but was now no more then a cold, unmoving corpse, a shell of what the young girl used to be.

Rocking the small boy back and forth, Yami felt something brush against his thigh softly. Looking down he saw the millennium choker wink up at him, the eyes of Ra that lie in the middle of the necklace sparkle and twinkle in the light.

"What the hell is…" Bakura began as he rushed into the room, swearing he heard sobbing coming from the teen boys room. Marik, Malik, Ryou, Joey Tristan, and Seto were right behind him, but his sentance was quickly cut off as he took a look at the scene before him.

Looking around the room, Bakura's dark brown eyes landing on the limp girl that lay in the room, the girl that was his friend, before he noticed what state she was in, and took a step back, his brown eyes wide in horror and shock.

"What…. what happened?" Ryou asked, tears filling his eyes as he too spotted the limp, lifeless girl.

"Egypt… she… she gave her life up…. for us," Yami stammered, his voice refusing to work properly for him at the moment. Yami looked at the others sadly, before turning his attention back to his mourning light.

"What," Joey breathed, tears welling up in his own eyes as well. What the hell was going on, he thought they went to go save Yami, but here they find out that Egypt is dead, what the hell happened?!

"This is… all…. my fault….. I made the deal… I chose…. how come she had to die… it's not fair… it's not fair…" Yugi cried, having a death grip on his darkness' waist. This wasn't fair; it should have been him, why, why would she do such a thing for him.

_Because I love you_ she had said, but f she loved as much as she said she did she wouldn't have done this to him, she wouldn't have.

Yugi cried helplessly as he was rocked back and forth by his weeping Yami, the man he loved more then anything, and needed the most at this moment, and most likely for the rest of his life.

"What deal?" Seto asked, looking from Yami to Yugi, his icy blue eyes, shifting between the two males, before he got a look from Yami that clear said **_'later_**'. Yami really wasn't in the mood to tell the whole story, and he knew Yugi wasn't either.

Bone Crusher gave a howl in anguish, the sound mixing with the cries of the others, as he mourned for the loss of his master, no, no longer his master, Yugi was his master now, Egypt had said so, she had ordered it. It was the last order the creature had recived from the now dead girl.

Burying his head into tri-colored hair, Yami cried, clutching to his light like a lifeline, this wasn't suppose to happen, none of this was suppose to happen. This wasn't fair!

A cool breeze made its way through the open skylight window, the smell of fresh air making its way into the bedroom, welcoming the new morning as the sun began to rise, warming the cold earth from the night's grasp, bringing light and happiness into the once dark world, but within the Motou home, no one was warm, and everyone was far from happy.

_**((00))**_

_When you love someone you are willing to do anything and everything for them, even if it means giving up your own life. _

_For people may die, but their memory goes on, living, buried deep within the mind of the ones they'd come to know and love, and the ones that had come to know and love them as well. _

_Thanks to this, a person will never truly die; never truly leave this earth, for how can a memory of the ones you love, die, when the memory of that person has a mind that will remember them._

_**Life goes on even when I'm gone,**_

_**So you have to keep going, keep living,**_

_**For this is not the end of the world.**_

_**The loss may sting and burn**_

_**And the pain may be unbearable,**_

_**But you have to keep going,**_

_**For a brighter day will always come,**_

_**For I am watching over you,**_

_**Every move, every step, every day, I am watching over you**_

_**So you are never truly alone.**_

**_((0000))_**

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- well… that's it...

Egypt- (mouth open) (eyes full of tears) you killed ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- ummm…. Yes…

Egypt- WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

EgyptMotou- it was a good ending….

Egypt- EVIL!!!!!!!!!! (Crawls into corner and cries)

EgyptMotou- well that's it…. I hope I didn't make that cheesy or corny in anyway

Egypt- (crying)

EgyptMotou- ummmm, well that's the final chapter and the end of this story, but there is a sequel coming for this, but no, it's a one shot, so yeah, Egypt is dead, and not coming back

Egypt- WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- sorry, my story, my ending, well that's it guys, I hope you enjoyed my story, and no hurting me, I told you, you guys would have no clue what was going to happen till the end

Egypt- review please (crying)

EgyptMotou- (dresses in amour) (so readers can't hurt her) no hurting the authoress please, reviews, review, review, reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Egypt- (crying)

Egyptmotou- are you goin to be ok...


End file.
